When the Tables Turn
by TenshiBabe
Summary: RE-POSTING ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!:Yami Bakura has been having dreams about the past. Could they become a reality? When he has fight with Ryou will they ever come back together or will the past catch up with the future? YY/YB, R/Y
1. Thinking

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improve, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOH

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 1: **Thinking

I went back into the millennium ring as soon as Ryou left for school. Lately I have been going into the ring more often and this is somehow starting to worry Ryou. Worrying, no one has ever worried about me, though one person has, but that was in the past. Personally I think it's a weakness and shouldn't be discussed. As well as all those other silly emotions that cause distractions, that render us incapable of greater things. As if I would ever give my life for another all because of such frivolous feelings.

But do you think my baka hikari cares about what I think; nope, he just goes on and on and on like a broken record or something. (Imitating Ryou) Bakura, how does that make you feel? Bakura wasn't that puppy cute? Or the worst, how're you feeling today 'Kura? How I hate it when he calls me that, I do I really…

'_Why does he want to know any way?'_

I've asked him before. He said because he's my hikari and we probably should know more about each other since we've been living together for so long. He's gotten bolder within the last couple of months I suppose.

I don't really mind that he asks me, it's just that he expects to get an answer, that's what pisses me off. He should already know, since we've been _living together_ for so long that I don't like to discuss my thoughts with anyone especially hikari. I mean I stop beating the kid months ago, what does he expect? That we'd, we'd be buddies instantly? I suppose it's a bit too early on for such things, much too soon to be thinking about…

'_But I c-care dammit I care about him too' _

Ryou…I sighed to myself. I have been doing that lately; considering the fact that I haven't been getting enough sleep to even stay awake during the daytime. Ever since, that night when I had a blast from the past about something, I really wasn't prepared for…

**FLASHBACK**

Bakura woke up with a start then he started to sweat, he had just come out of one of those past flashbacks that he was started having ever so more now that they had left Battle city. Bakura had been having these dreams no more like nightmares about the past the last one thought was a bit too confusing…

******

"Why you insolent little brat I should have dealt with you sooner!" the dark haired man glared, "Of all the most _foolish_ things you have done-" Bakura's father screeched at the young boy; beyond angry that he couldn't even complete his sentence.

Still Bakura remained stood his ground protecting the one thing the one person that anyone would least expect, a child though the same age he was slightly shorter than other his age, wearing a cloak and hood he covered his features so that no one would know who he was.

Bakura was too into protecting the other that he never noticed the blow that hit his face; it was with so much force that he stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"You are weak son, it's disgusting. Perhaps if you feel you are old enough to have someone such as _him_, I'd have to teach you how it's done. It'll be a lesson you soon won't forget" bellowed his father as he pulled his son into the small barely standing home that they shared since Bakura's mother died.

A few hours later Bakura limped out of the hut, he was bruised and in pain though he still had a day's work of chores to finish, so he pushed his weaken legs onward. The boy with the cloak that he was protecting earlier came up to him covered by the shadows of early evening. Bakura held his head down low not wanting the one he loved to see him like this.

"G-go away we c-can't see each other anymore it will only get us into more trouble" Bakura said with his voice a bit wavering, he was sure the shorter boy would be angry at him but instead a small smile came upon this face, as he spoke the words that Bakura couldn't get out of his mind. "I will always be with you, for I will forever hold a part of you within me, I love you" Then the cool desert breeze blew the hood off of the child to show a smiling Yami.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Those dreams happened quiet a lot in the past month. That was the reason that man started punishing me without reason. After that moment it only took my presence in the same room an he would get so angry… '_Heh I can't believe that I'd forgotten'_ I was cut out of my thoughts when Ryou called me through the link.

/ Yami? /

// what do you want yadonushi? //

/oh well I'm sorry but I have gotten to school now do you want to come out or call sick? /

I sighed thinking //I guess I'll call it sick for today//

/okay, um Yami are you sure your okay you seem…tired lately/

…I didn't answer, I shut off the link.

/Bakura… / was his quiet reply.

That was the last talk I had with Ryou today and after school even though I tried it seems he shut off his end of the link as well. Fine, I'd didn't mean upset him or anything; I just couldn't deal with another round of sharing.

Still, he did say he was going to come home early today…it's just that we were supposed to watch some movies tonight. I came out and the ring and appeared in Ryou's room, there sat the ring on the desk with a note beside it and it read:

_Hey Bakura I just wanted to let you know that I went out and won't be back till later tonight take care of yourself and there's dinner in the fridge._

_Ryou_

After reading the note I stood there for a while. This wasn't the first time Ryou has broke a date with me. Hmph, date I should say get- together, it seems lately that Ryou has someone else to spend his time with. Standing there in the middle of the room I suddenly had the feeling of another presence in the house and it wasn't human.

**Edited: 27/05/09**

**TenshiBabe:** Finished, with some major revisions added; if you've read the original then you would see. So hope you like it after all this is my first story with Bakura/Yami, Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou probably a bit of Yami/Ryou and Bakura/Yugi, maybe on the last two…


	2. Sorry

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improve, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOh

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 2:**Sorry

As I turned around I met face to face with my greatest fear, the one I find in my nightmares; the bane of my childhood life, my father after he had raped me and hurt me both emotionally and physically so many times he's the one that made me become what I am today and I despise him for that.

"Son" he says to me bit of sarcasm in his voice as he rolled over his words. His long spiky black hair reaching to the middle of back tied with a rope. He wore a brown shirt and black pants basically the same clothes he wore when he died. He looks me over, then he says the words I hate to hear, "You have become a weak and pitiful soul, actually sniveling about your little hikari, that brat" That retched spirit of my father left me in silence and to ponder on his words.

This wouldn't have been the first time that he or rather his spirit has visited me; he visits more than my mother does. This is the first time that he has visited since I realized that I cared too much for my hikari to hurt him as I have in the past. I glared at his translucent form, as he made his way around the house that Ryou and his father shared though Ryou's father was out on expedition with the younger Mutou's grandfather.

He stops suddenly turning to me, "I have come with some news for you, perhaps this will get you back into perspective about that ungrateful brat you have for a hikari …" he sneered just speaking the word sickened him. My eyes widened, Ryou.

"W-what about Ryou" I asked, stumbling over my words, if he hurt him!

"Pathetic…I came to tell you that your hikari is seeing someone else, another mortal what was it again, oh yes, little Yugi Mutou… if I'm correct"

"WHAT!" I blurted out, I could only see red; refusing to believe what I just heard. I thought… he wouldn't; I-he said, he promised.

"Well, I hope you see what you have to do. To think that you're supposedly innocent hikari is getting together with your greatest enemy's hikari. Hmph, to think you actually loved that hikari of yours, if I could I would deck you one" He went on.

I was too shocked by what he said to me, to even think about what my body did my mind far away. '_There is no way'_

"Hmph, pathetic…I think I'll take my leave, if I stay I'll probably mentally kill you seeing you like this…" And with that he vanished. I stood silent, I felt tremors running through my body, and I defiantly held back because I refuse to, I couldn't break like this.

How could Ryou do this to me, I felt so angry, at the fact that Ryou had kept this away from me for so long; even still, he probably didn't think that he could trust me after all that happened between us. Now I think I understand what my father had meant; just thinking about my behavior makes me feel stupid; like a used toy.

This makes me even angrier. "Blast you Ryou" I shouted out. This makes it even harder to not hurt this kid. I don't want to feel like this anymore, not again ever again…

Ryou stayed out late. It was about 9:00 when I heard the front door open. I heard Ryou call me I didn't answer.

"Uh, hey Bakura? Are you here?"

I still didn't answer; I wouldn't be able to handle it. That thought alone caused a pang in my heart when I thought about it. _'Probably Ryou doesn't regret it.'_ He probably just ignores the emotions that slip through the mind link when he breaks a date with me, hmph. He won't forget this; I'll make sure he feels the same pain as he had done me.

I really don't want to hurt him, but he obviously doesn't care about me.

******

**Ryou's POV**

I entered into the dark house. The first thing I did was call Bakura, though he didn't answer, so I guess he hadn't come out of the ring yet. I went into the kitchen to see if he had any thing to eat, nope. Well good thing I brought some take out for him. I placed the bags on the counter and that's when I saw it, Bakura's knife was what I called it. That small sharp pocketknife it was missing, that knife mostly cut me than it did food.

Then a figure grabbed me, and held me an embrace from behind, I sensed a dark presence in the room and I felt heavy breathing on the back of my neck. Then there came the voice that I knew all too well, but it held a sadness I couldn't believe I never noticed before. "Ryou…" was all he said, I suddenly remembered our date tonight…oh Bakura, I tried to figure out why he was so angry though, he has never gotten this upset over a missed date. I can't remember doing anything to anger him.

By this time I was almost to tears. He probably found out that Yugi and I were going out…but how did he know. I was too afraid to tell him because I thought that he would do something to harm Yugi or me. I was going to tell him truly, well tonight to be exact. Even though I told him I loved him it was brotherly love not the true love and I was sure he felt the same way, so sure… that I never asked. I opened the mind link to try to call to him, when I felt the flood of emotions that flooded my yami's heart. There was anger, shame, and confusion but the strongest one was betrayal.

Then suddenly he let go. I was already crying. "Bakura…I'm sorry," I muttered. I turned to face him, he was shaking visibly. We were silent then I felt a swift hand across my face, my cheek was red, bright red. So was the color of his hand. I dare not look him in the face, but something told me I had to so I slowly looked at my Yami.

Half way I noticed that his cheeks were red and his eyes the same; I had to suppress the urge to break down, my Yami was crying and it was because of me, his eyes were angry, then I noticed that his cheeks weren't red because he was mad but because he was crying before I came home.

Well I must have been staring because right then he turned and left the last words I heard him say were…

"Goodbye my hikari my light"

**Edited: 27/05/09**

TB: Aw, so sad…R&R


	3. Deep Freeze

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improve, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

The last chapters was a big boohoo chapter so let's just say this one will sorta have the same thing, maybe, probably oh whatever just read.

Very, Very OOC for Bakura in the Chapter seriously, you've been warned! If you don't like a pitiful, heartbroken sadistic yami then don't read! I don't want any flames because you didn't read the warning, kay…

I Don't Own YuGiOH

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 3:** Deep Freeze

**Ryou's POV**

Bakura…no…

"WAIT, BAKURA! I'm so sorry" I called out to him but he couldn't hear me. Did he actually care about me? He promised he stay with me forever, but now I don't know if he'd ever come back. B-but hey he's done it before at least five times in the past few months. I-I guess he does care cause, every time he had the urge to hurt me he would just lock himself away or leave to who knows where. Though if I'm correct I remember Joey telling me that he saw him in the park about three times last month so I guess that's where he goes.

Although this time it's different because usually he takes his jacket. Just now he ran out in his regular striped T-shirt and blue over shirt. I looked out the window it was starting to snow, poor Bakura. All this would never have happened if I had told him earlier, I should have trusted him more; what kind of hikari am I to let this happen?

Still there is one question that still bothers me, who told Bakura. I mean he's not the one to spy and if he were then he would have said something long ago, so who rattled? No Yami wouldn't cause he's the one who helped us get together so then who? Téa no she's on holiday and Seto and Joey are too busy with each other to care. Then that leaves Tristan, Duke and Serenity nope they are too busy with getting serenity to even dare to care. Marik and Malik well they've been so preoccupied helping Isis with the exhibit at the museum we haven't heard form them in weeks; so how did he find out?

Well I guess I'll never know, now.

******

**Bakura's POV**

I ran for about a few blocks, not really caring where I was going, I believe I almost got hit by a few cars. A few moments ago it started to snow, still I ran because I knew I couldn't go back, not there to face Ryou again. I ran unknowingly into the park, slowing down I walked down the path to the fountain, which was frozen over. I fell exhausted on a pile of snow near the fountain. Unable to hold them back anymore, my tears flooded over, _'it's not fair; I'm cursed to never be happy'_.

After a while when I knew I could cry no more, I unwillingly walked over to the partially snow covered bench to think. Of course that's when I realized that I didn't have my jacket with me and another thing… that I was getting pretty cold. '_Shit'_

**Half an hour later **

"Cold, so, cold, so, cold, damn it" I was probably delirious; maybe I could go back and everything would be okay I'll clear up this whole dilemma with Ryou and we could get on with our lives and …and Bakura you are delirious you stupid fool! Why on earth are you talking to yourself? Are you insane...wait scratch that.

**About an Hour Later…**

I shuddered, feeling faint.I wonder how long I been out here? Whoa I don't want to know the snow its up to my knees already, guess a snow storm is coming, my skin is so pale almost as white as the snow except for the little blood still running through. I sighed, looking at my arm, red lines overlapping purple running across pale skin…forever a reminder of broken pride and the pain that a single person can cause.

The snow is coming down harder now, I don't know if I'll survive this one. Hm, someone's coming probably they'll get me out if this. I feel so drained, from running and blood loss. My vision is blurring, my body feels cold like I've been placed in a freezer on high in the middle of the artic.

I heard a voice…

******

**Yami's POV**

I walked home from the mall since had to get a few last minute stock, it's snowing a lot recently. As I passed the game shop I start thinking about Yugi wonder what he's doing right now. Hmm, as long as he's alright, though I don't feel too bright about getting the two lights together because now they have no one to protect them.

But, just imagine if I or Bakura never came along, they'd still be the two same kids we saw when we first met them and what if Yugi hadn't solved the puzzle though he still would have made friends since Jou and Tristan helped him and also became his best pals in the end.

Well, since Yugi has Ryou I decided to get on with my life so I rented out an apartment down the street close to the park…I felt a pang; a pain I felt though the puzzle. What's at the park? I don't know but something deep down is telling me there is something amiss.

**At the park**

I started running of the fear that someone close to me was slowly slipping away. I turned a corner around to the fountain, there's someone here… I couldn't believe it! That's B-Bakura!

"Hey, Hey Bakura what are you doing out here" I called to him.

Walking closer towards his still form I soon realized that he wasn't wearing a jacket, oh shit!

"Bakura…you idiot"

I call his name again. Nothing, damn it I wonder how long he's been out here? I try to get a pulse, phew faint but it's still there. I take off my jacket and wrap it around him trying to warm him up. "C'mon Bakura" I called a cab from my cell, even though I live down the street; he's a bit too big to carry, especially carrying groceries as well. I try to stand him up, surprised at how light he is, and with me as a support we got to the front gates of the park. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed a slight color come to face. _'Guess he warmed up a little' _I found a bench and sat Bakura down while we waited for the cab.

I jumped slightly surprised when his head fell to rest on my shoulder; his faint breath tickling my neck. My eyes widened, when a lone tear fell from his closed eyes. I don't know what happened for him to be out here like this, and as I reached to wipe away said tear, my memory of that day an eternity ago flashed through my mind.

**Edited: 27/05/09**

TB: So yeah that's it for now wait for the next chap coming soon!

Marik: How long is that going to be?

TB: Dunno? But… Don't worry I'm working on it!

Marik: Riigghht…


	4. Worry

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improved, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

I do not; I repeat I do not own anything that has to do with YuGiOh except for my comics and my pictures, of yeah and the idea for this story. Thank you. Oh I don't own Atticus, Alexis's brother from YGO GX! If you haven't seen the show…well sorry about the spoiler Kay…yeah

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 4: **Worry

It was around 11:30 when Yami was finally able to rest as he gazed over at the sleeping Bakura. He was glad he actually got there in time to help. He still didn't understand what caused the other yami to be out in snow like that. But one thing for sure was that he was exhausted.

**FLASHBACK**

When the cab arrived, the driver helped Yami get Bakura into the car. It took nothing, practically less than five minutes to get there. So Yami was a bit upset when the driver charged him twenty bucks for the ride. He said he needed a tip for helping him get Bakura into the car.

When they got inside he checked his pulse again for the fifth time that day just to make sure he was still alive then he checked this temperature which in fact was way above normal.

"So your running a fever" Yami said nervously.

He wasn't like the type to play doctor but he had done this with Yugi a billion times before. Yami let Bakura take his bed for now, and then he wrapped him up in three blankets, with a hot water bottle as well.

"Bakura, I thought you could take care of your self better than this" Yami sighed, to himself a little awkwardly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now Yami was starting to get worried; the problem was that Bakura had been unconscious for about three days now, only indication he was alert were the dreams that sent the sick yami into fits that left him crying himself back into oblivion. And Yami felt more concerned the more it happened.

Yami even called his neighbor Atticus to check on the white haired yami, since he was a doctor at Domino Hospital. (TB: Kay, so he isn't a doctor in the show) The brunette after examining him smiled that cocky grin of his and said, "Not to worry, he's just in a deep sleep, he's also suffered a slight case a hypothermia and lost a lot of blood…" At this Yami flinched, yeah he noticed the many deep and long red and purple gashes on his arm.

Yami sat down on his desk chair and started to read his book. A few minutes later he started to fall asleep, only to be startled awake by a loud cry from the next room. Yami quickly made his way to Bakura's side; he found that if he held him, he would quiet down quicker. Though this happen many times within the past three nights; this was the first time that Yami ever heard him say anything indicating what he was dreaming about.

"…I'm sorry, so sorry…please don't…l-leave" the semi-conscious yami mumbled, clinging to Yami's shoulder, as he shook violently. Yami frowned, as he quietly left the sleeping tomb robber, closing the door behind him.

Falling unceremoniously into the couch, he sighed hoping that Bakura was indeed alright. Glancing at the clock behind the couch he was shocked to find that it was later than he imagined the time barely reaching one o'clock.

"Shoot, I forgot that I had to go to work tomorrow. If he doesn't wake up tomorrow I'll call Grandpa, and let him know." Yami told himself. Since he left the game shop, grandpa gave him a job there, after all finding jobs weren't that easy. As he got ready for bed, his thoughts wondered to Bakura.

Frowning he went to get some extra blankets so that he could sleep on the living room couch. No sooner had he got into the _bed_ that he fell asleep. Yami wasn't unfortunately having a good sleep, as he like Bakura also began receiving memories from the past.

******

**Bakura's POV**

I was feeling a lot much warmer now but I was still feeling under the weather. I blinked, looking around I found that I was in my soul room; that meant that Ryou was next door. I faltered, I don't see the reason why I would want to see him again, I nearly died because of-of I sighed knowing that running out like that was foolish.

'_Just as emotions are foolish and unneeded_'

I don't need this, I walked closer towards the door I could feel the tension all around me.

I turn the handle and open the door, but instead of the halls that linked my light and I together there was darkness just pitch-black darkness. I turned around to go back, but the door vanished right in front of me, I had nowhere to go I was stuck. Then a door appeared, I opened it hoping for the best, boy was I ever wrong. There was a re-enactment of the last time I was at Ryou's house, yes Ryou's house I won't call it mine I don't deserve it.

As I watched the scene I felt my eyes starting to water, as I stepped closer to touch Ryou, my heart sank, Ryou turned around as if he could feel me touching him. He started to cry. "Bakura I miss you, please come back soon"

_`Ryou…_' It makes me so angry to see him cry, but he caused it…I trusted him as much as I hate to say it but I did. I don't ever want to see him again, if I was unable to trust even him who can I trust? I won't go back, never!

**Edited: 27/05/09**

TenshiBabe: I'm so happy, I'm so happy ^. ^

Bakura: Why are you so happy, I'm going through hell here, I staying with that, that spiky haired thing and my hikari is crying his eyes out at home!

Ryou: Never thought you cared…

B: Um…

Yami: Ahem! What, do you mean by Spiky Haired thing! Well that's the last time I'll ever save your ass Bakura!

B: See if I care!!!

Y & B: Fine!

TB & R: -.-;


	5. Awake I See

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improved, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOH

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 5**: Awake I see…

* * *

The faint morning sun beamed through the window, I groaned drawing the covers over my head. I blinked, sitting up suddenly, regretting it later when my head started to pound severely. I screwed my eyes shut tight, fighting the pain as my vision swam dangerously. After what seemed like ages, the pounding slowly lessened to a bearable state.

'_Where am I?' _I thought to myself; cautiously scanning the darkly painted room for any clues. There was a desk made of dark wood; on the far end of the room, a closet to the right, beside the half closed door. The lone window, which was the cause of the brightly streaming light entering the room, was to my left; the bed on which I now sat was in the far end of the room opposite the dresser.

I sat there waiting, waiting for someone, for something. The problem is I don't know what I was waiting for. I still felt very weak, something which I hate very much. I shifted slightly, and winced when I hit my bandaged arm…wait bandaged, crap no one was to know about this. I scowled, after a while I gathered my energy and slid myself off the bed and onto carpeted floors. I needed to know where I was, I had a bad feeling about this.

I walked around the small apartment from the looks of it; I jumped shaking slightly when I heard a rustling noise coming from the living room. Holding my chest, incase I had another panic attack, I walked into the living room and I saw _him_ sleeping on the sofa.

'_Yami? It was Yami who found me?'_ I stood there in shock. So I wasn't dreaming when I thought I heard his voice calling my name. I stepped closer, falling to a kneeling position beside the couch.

Hm, he looks different when he's sleeping, sort of adorable all cuddled up in the small couch…uh what am I thinking? Blood, severed limbs, pharaoh tied to a bed…damn.

This sudden feeling swept over me, though I resisted I couldn't help it. I reached out and touched his face, half smiling when he leaned into it. I leaned down closer; our noses were inches away when I closed the space between us. I nearly pulled away when I felt him respond, deepening it unknowingly. The kiss lasted about a minute until his eyes opened to look me eye to eye.

His face was tainted cherry red as were mine, we stared at each other for a few awkward moments and before I could say anything he asked, "What time is it?" I looked up at the big clock on the wall.

"10:30" I replied.

"Damn, I'm late." He muttered to himself, starting to get up.

He then realized that we were in that same position and his face turned the deepest shade of red I've seen since…since the first time I've kissed him which was long ago. "Uh…Bakura?" His voice called me out of my thoughts; I quickly scrambled to move so that he could get up without crushing our faces together.

I got up and sat on the couch opposite from the one that the pharaoh was currently in, apparently in deep thought. So I thought I would do the same, I had a couple of things in my mind any way.

**FLASHBACK**

_(A few months before the first one)_

Bakura walked down the sun blazed streets of his village, naturally he would be happy to take a walk but this time he wasn't as he was carrying a huge drum of water on his back. As he was walking, just to make matters worst he almost well actually trips over this kid who walked no more like ran right in the middle of his path. "OW!" one was rubbing his back, the other his leg.

"Hey kid you should watch where you're goin' you could have really hurt someone…" Bakura spat, as he was the first one to gain consciousness.

"S-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, and now I think I broke something," the kid said. Bakura looked over to where the mysterious kid was sitting. As he reached over and touched his ankle, as he did, it caused the kid to cringe with pain. Tears formed into the boy's eyes as Bakura examined the foot.

"Am I going to die?" the kid asked.

Bakura just had to laugh at this cause this kid sounded just like his little sister Ashira before she died from the plague then Bakura wasn't laughing. "What's so funny?" The kid asked.

"Nothing, hey your not going to die you just twisted your ankle"

"Oh" was all he said. Bakura got up reaching into his pouch and taking out a cloth. He tied up the ankle the best he could, and then helped the boy up.

"Thank you"

"No problem; hey kid where do you live?"

He muttered something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said, I'm not no kid, I'm 16 years old!" the mysterious boy practically shouted.

"Geeze, cool it will you not my fault you're so short! What's your name?"

"Uh, the names Atemu" The kid replied reluctantly.

_`Oh okay so his names Atemu… Humm sounds familiar like I've heard it some where before' _Bakura thought.

He looked back at Atemu to find that he was talking to him. "Huh? I wasn't paying attention?"

"I said do you need help?" he asked pointing towards the half empty drum of water.

Ra, his father was going to murder him for spilling all their water. Bakura moved to retrieve the drum balancing it so it wouldn't spill anymore.

"If its water you want, I could get you more, just as long as you promise that you won't tell anyone where I get it from." Atemu smirked, and before Bakura could protest, he had already started moving ahead; limping slightly from the pain in his ankle.

* * *

**Bakura POV**

I stood inconspicuously in the shadows of the many trees that were scattered around the nearly deserted area; my mind moving rapidly. This wasn't a good idea.

Atemu smirked at my apprehension, moving towards the shaded gazebo like building, to what seemed like a very elaborately decorated well. '_Who drinks from here; the pharaoh' _I thought derisively.

Moments later the mysterious teen returned carrying what looked to be a very heavy bucket of water. My eyes widened, I moved quickly to help him, as he nearly fell down the stone steps; nearly tipping over some very elegant looking vases in the process. His muttered thanks were lost in the loud crash that emanated though the room.

I cursed, knowing that it was my fault that the very expensive looking treasure was now a pile of broken glass glittering in the sun. Atemu just stared at the pieces as if in a trance before he suddenly tensed, moving so quickly I was surprised as he pulled me out of the gazebo to the overgrowth of trees where I was hidden before.

"Stay out of sight. And thank you, uh…?" He looked uncertainly up at me.

"Oh, I-its Bakura, and your welcome I suppose" I replied, holding onto the full bucket, surprised that I hadn't spilt any in all the rush. Atemu nodded shortly, before heading back to where he had just left, to suddenly be stopped by three of the royal guards.

They made to grab him before he said in the most dangerous tone, "Just what do you think your doing?" The burly guard faltered, a panicked look settled on his features. Like a domino effect, the other two guards caught the gist and all three bowed deeply, nearly kissing the dirt.

"Forgive us young prince…I hadn't…t-there was a disturbance t-the alarms went off" I paused, as realization hit. '_Atemu…the prince of Egypt…'_ I blanched nearly dropping the bucket, the very ornate looking bucket. I must have spaced out, for when I looked back; the guards had already left; probably to check out the damage. Atemu seemed to know that I was still there, as he turned to my direction, smirking.

"I'll be returning for my bucket soon, till then take care" the look he gave me smirk sent a shudder down my spine.

**END FLASHBACK**

I looked up to see that Yami was running about the place like… like um what ever he looks like when running around. I was too tired to try to stop him when he felt my forehead and then he told me a whole bunch of stuff about medication and food and what not touch. Yah, yah not I'm listening any way.

"Hey Bakura, are you listening?"

"Huh" He sighs, what would he expect, I'm supposed to listen? "Any way Bakura I'm going to work I'll be back later, remember what I said about that room!" And with that he left. When he finally locked the door I wondered this one thing…

What room?

* * *

**Edited: 29/05/09**

TB: So how'd ya like it? Was it good or bad or did it totally suck? Well review plz.


	6. What Door?

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improved, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

TB: Hi it's me again…

Bakura: Goodie (sarcastically)

TB: Thanks for your support Bakura… anyway I'm sorry I took so long on updating, and I'm truly grateful, so thank you for reviewing. So here's another chapter, ahem… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh thx ^. ^

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 6**: What Door?

After Yami left grabbing a piece of toast before bolting out the door, Bakura shrugged deciding to take up Yami's deserted couch 'bed' for a quick nap. About three hours later, he awoke from his nap feeling slightly better than that morning but still drained. Deciding on a quick breakfast or lunch which ever of instant noodles; he decidedly felt up to at least leaving the living room.

Bakura walked through the apartment, looking around. He checked out all the rooms in the one bedroom apartment; learning where the washroom and what it seemed was Yami's room from a trip down the small hallway. After sinking into the ultra soft couch in the living room did he remember about the room that Yami told him not to enter; he thought about the room, what was inside?

After walking through the place a few times, and re-checking all the rooms, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't find anything suspicious or particular that would warrant a warning to not enter, anywhere. Bakura plunged into the sofa once again, feeling very tired and that slow pounding in the back of his head had grown to the level of a jack hammer; maybe he should have listened a little about what Yami said to take for medication. '_Darn'_

Just then he spotted a dark aura coming from a door to a room that Bakura hadn't really noticed before; and suspected had just appeared recently. He advanced towards the door and gripped the handle. _'This is it no turning back'_ Bakura thought as he slowly pushed open the door.

*********

Yami walked down the street towards the Kame Shop. He was so late and he could already imagine what Grandpa would be like…

"YAMI; YOU'RE LATE! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS… YOU MUST DO THE LAUNDRY AS YOUR PUNISHMENT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

That very thought shot a chill down his spine, and turned his walk into a jog. As luck would have it Yugi and Ryou were coming down the same road to school and they happen to meet.

'_Hey isn't that Yugi and Ryou, I thought they were supposed to be at school…_' Yami thought as the two hikari's advanced towards him.

"Hey, Yami; Whoa, Yami look at you, you look like you slept on a couch last night!" Yugi examined his Yami.

"Um, yeah" _'The past three nights to be exact'_ Yami thought.

"So, aren't you two supposed to be somewhere about now?" Yami asked the two teens.

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing, Grandpa says he's gonna double your chores if you don't get there by 11:15!" Yugi scolded his Yami on his said tardiness.

"Heh, Heh; and y'know my job is _supposedly_ working at the _shop_." Then Yami noticed Ryou wasn't acting his usual energetic self this morning.

"Hey Ryou what's up?"

"-Ryou wasn't feeling too good this morning, it seems like a 'certain someone' ran away again" Yugi cut in for his friend.

"Oh you mean Bakura?" Yami asked. (TB: Man is he slow or what?)

At the sound of his yami's name Ryou broke down in tears, Yugi and Yami tried desperately to calm the distraught teen down. After a calming Ryou down somewhat, Yugi told him about how Bakura found out they were together, and how he took the news.

'_So that's what happened…he must've taken it pretty hard' _Yami thought to himself as Yugi explained about the situation.

"Sorry Ryou, but you don't have to cry…I-I know where Bakura is, in fact I saw him this morning!" '_No duh he was in my face'_ Yami explained, blushing slightly.

"Seriously?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow at Yami's behavior.

"Yeah, He's at my place right now." Yami reassured to two hikari's.

"Really, thanks Yami. I feel so much better now knowing that Bakura's okay. I know he's not going to want to come home anytime soon, so um could you please look after him, I don't know when I'd be able to see him again…" Ryou said through his tears, trying to smile weakly.

"I'll do my best; he hasn't been a bother so far, considering that he was sleeping most of the time… " The last part Yami mumbled to himself; but Yugi caught it anyways.

"He was _sleeping_ Yami? Explain cause that doesn't sound like Bakura" Yugi questioned, drilling the once pharaoh.

So Yami explained how he found Bakura and his condition, carefully omitting it part about Bakura's injured arms or the fact that he constantly had nightmares and especially that morning.

"But he's doing much better now; he was alert this morning and everything. There isn't much to do at my place so he's probably sleeping since he seemed very lethargic as I was leaving" Yami explained carefully. At this the light haired hikari sent another small smile thanking Yami for putting up with Bakura considering their ongoing animosity with each other.

'_I don't think that's the problem at this point…there's something else I feel now and it's no where near animosity for him'_ Yami mused, that the other hikari's words.

"Oh by the way Ryou and I had spaghetti for dinner yesterday, and we had a food fight so, you better start running" Ryou and Yugi nearly toppled over with laughter as Yami waved good bye to the two hikari's and headed off towards the Kame Shop to await the Evil laundry…

*********

Bakura peered inside the dark room; it seemed normal enough. That was until he looked closer. Bakura couldn't believe his eyes inside the room the walls were black and there were no lights anywhere, but right in the middle of the room was a kind of vortex like portal to the shadow realm.

'_Weird'_ thought Bakura, _'Why would Yami have a portal to the shadow realm in his apartment?' _

Bakura noticed a glimmer of gold behind the portal, being the tomb robber he is he couldn't resist. Bakura smirked, "Interesting."

Being careful not to get pulled in; Bakura advanced towards the objects behind the portal. Behind the portal was a gold chest with ancient writings on it, but Bakura couldn't decipher them, seems like they weren't even in Egyptian. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't read the writing, Bakura knelt down before the golden chest and grasped the lock of the mysterious box.

'_This is it…'_

**Edited: 1/06/09**

TenshiBabe: So, um yeah hope you liked it… and again Thank You Very Much for Reviewing, it made me very happy, to know that someone actually took time to read and review! ©_© R&R Plz


	7. Ra Help Me

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improved, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOH

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 7**: Ra Help me…

Yami stood at the entrance, and slowly opened the door; he cautiously peered into the dark abyss of the Game shop. "Funny I thought the shop was open already, humm?" Yami wondered out loud.

He heard a muffled voice coming from the other room along with a very creepy laugh. _'Strange and creepy'_ Yami thought.

Yami stalked into the room where he heard the strange sounds, but instead of finding Grandpa he found his worst nightmare…in the kitchen there were probably a mountain the size of a mini Mt. Everest, every plate had what appeared to be thick spaghetti sauce pasted to them.

'_Seems Joey stopped by as well'_ Yami though derisively as he noticed Joey's name carved into the spaghetti on a majority of the plates.

But the horror didn't end there, oh no- while Yami walked through the extend part of the shop where Yugi and his grandfather lived he noticed some other rather disgusting things like such of the dirty clothing and sweaty socks plastered all over the living furniture and on the stairs.

But the thing that caused Yami to wish that he were still back in the Millennium Puzzle was the goop dripping from the ceiling, the same stuff that covered most of the furniture (well at least the part that wasn't cover with laundry).

'_Just what happened during the past three days? Doesn't Yugi do any chores whatsoever?' _Yami twitched at the thought; of course Yugi cleans his room.

Yami stood in the dining room looking at chaos that was a loose in the house that he didn't notice Grandpa sneak into the room.

"Well seems like you chose to come to work today, I thought you were going to leave me all alone with this, um well can't call it a mess, too well disgusting" Grandpa said, and had to hold back the laughter when he saw the terror in Yami's eyes.

"Well better get started" Grandpa said as he handed Yami a mop, broom and a bucket filled with a load of cleaning supplies. It was at that exact moment that the goop cluster that Yami was standing under dripped onto his hair.

"You've got to be kidding" Yami groaned as he took the supplies grandpa handed him and reluctantly started with the dishes.

*********

**Bakura's POV**

When I opened the chest I was engulfed with this bright light; sometime later I awoke to find myself lying on the floor of a dusty old hallway. Somehow I was knocked unconscious; judging by the pain on my head I was probably out for an hour or maybe two, just maybe.

I checked out my surroundings and noticed a hallway, an ongoing hallway to which I was dropped into the middle of. Judging by the dust and the footprints in the dust, the last person in here, was probably here within the past 24 hours or so.

One guess, who that was.

I followed the footprints down the hallway, to a very old door with the millennium eye imprinted into it; it also had vines growing here and there. I opened the door and ventured into the darkness, and then the door slid shut. _'Okay Yami can't scare me with a door that shuts by it self.'_

I strolled around the dark room, finding nothing I turned about to leave this strange place, though a flash of gold once again stalled my movements and under closer inspection I noticed another door, made of gold.

Temptation… too strong… can't resist. You know that saying curiosity killed the cat, well I hope what ever is behind that door isn't deadly. I opened the door and nearly fell back, the room was fit for a king, no a god even, gold carvings on the wall in the same writing that was on the chest in that room, a canopy bed made with exotic silks, and a gold and black love seat. The floor was made with marble very fine marble indeed.

The furniture was, old but it was none the less elegant and probably very, very expensive. Any way the piece that caught my attention was the golden cabinet with the millennium eye on each side; a cabinet that was so intricate, and so very luxurious it was no doubt the real thing.

'_Humm interesting, very interesting indeed'_, I grasped the handles and opened the doors. I couldn't believe my eyes, the millennium necklace and the millennium eye!

How careless of the pharaoh to keep them here baka! I reached for the items, just as I heard the lock to the front door being opened.

'_Wait, how could I hear the front door open when I'm in here? Anyway there is no way I could let Yami catch me in here or he'll probably kick me out!' _

While reminiscing over these thoughts, I ran to the portal exit, which managed to some how end up outside the 'forbidden' room and into the living room, and with a few seconds to spare, I quickly grabbed any snack that I could find and hopped on the couch, just as the front door opened.

**Yami's POV**

Today was a nightmare come to life! I didn't even get my fifteen minute break, that old man is not, I repeat is not human. Maybe some demon slave driver or something, but no human!

**FLASHBACK**

He started off by cleaning all; I say all the dishes by hand, _'The dishwasher is too precious for those very dirty dishes'_ were Grandpa's words exactly.

Later he had to collect all the laundry and wash them all by hand, because as Grandpa says _"the washer and dryer are too precious for clothes as dirty as those" _so again our very unfortunate pharaoh had to wash all the stinky, sweaty and spaghetti stained laundry- by hand. (TB: That's very sad isn't it the pharaoh doing a slaves work, Heh, Heh)

After the laundry was complete, as in ironed and folded, Yami had to clean the messy spaghetti stains with-a toothbrush! Oh the in-humanity! The reason was because Grandpa as said_, "the beautiful new swifer wet jet floor cleaner and carpet cleaner were too precious for messy spaghetti blobs such as these." _

So that's how Yami's day went, all because he was late. To sum it up, all he needed was a fairy godmother, and a ball and he was all set!

**END FLASHBACK**

Yami sighed as he inserted the key into the lock. He was filthy and smelled like dirty laundry; his unusual spiky hair was now limping like a broken branch, and covered with well dried up spaghetti. (TB: sorry I just had to do that) he could barely imagine what that Yami no Baka did to his apartment while he was away.

'_I am seriously considering searching for a new job, crazy old man…a toothbrush! Oh Ra…'_

Yami pushed opened the door, after placing his shoes on the rack, to stroll into the living room where he found Bakura watching a very unorthodox movie.

Yami slowly dragged himself into the living room and nearly catapulted Bakura off the piece of furniture; who unfortunately was sitting on the other side of the couch when Yami collided into it.

"What were you trying to do kill me?" Bakura yelled at Yami.

"Don't yell or you'll give yourself a headache… um…what are you doing" Yami questioned Bakura as he started sniffing the air surrounding Yami.

"Boy do you stink, what did you do all day roll around in a pig sty?" Bakura asked, and for the first time noticing how Yami really looked since he came in.

"…and may I say that you look very pleasant tonight, pharaoh. I think I lost my appetite" Bakura commented as he put the half eaten carton of ice cream on the table in front of them.

'_Its funny Bakura the king of thieves has lost his appetite, because of my appearance; do I really look that bad?'_ Yami thought as he smirked at the confused and very annoyed look Bakura was giving him at the moment.

"Oh well I guess I have to take a bath now" Yami stated, as he exited the living room and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

**Edited: 09/06/09**

TenshiBabe: Okay this is my favorite chap…as you can see 6_-;


	8. The Call

**TenshiBabe:**_ I was reading through this story, y'know the one I supposedly fixed up (rolls eyes) anyway I realize that it seemed exactly the same, and I really didn't like it so I'm re-posting it new and improved, and I hope this time it would be much better. I really like this story after all it was around the third story I have ever written and it gets better I swear!_

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOH

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 8:** The Call

As the pharaoh took his shower, which he really needed by the way; I started to think about what I found earlier; I mean he clearly knows I would find the room a simple warning wasn't going to stop me. But if so what is he trying to accomplish, what's his motive?

I was getting nowhere with my musing, as a matter a fact, I was slowly on my way to defogging my mind and conjuring a painful headache. '_Great just what I need…'_

Then I heard the phone ring…once, twice… three times. I looked at it…what was I supposed to answer it or something?

_**THUD**_

"Argh" (Cursing in Egyptian…)

'Baka' I decided to answer since the pharaoh was currently held up in the bathroom.

(Conversation went something like this)

Bakura: "Hello?"

Yugi: "Oh hi, is Yami there?"

Bakura: "Y-yeah…this is his hikari I'm guessing"

Yugi: "And this is Bakura, good evening"

Bakura: "Uh, yeah it is… (There was another thud), um…how did y'know I was here?"

Yugi: "Oh yeah, we met up with Yami this morning, on our way to school"

Bakura: _"We?"_

Yugi: "Yeah, Ryou and I, oh sorry…um B-Bakura I-I"

Bakura: "Forget it"

Yugi: "But-"

Bakura: "For once just stay out of it, it doesn't concern you"

Just then the bathroom door opened and a very wet and annoyed Yami walked out _'with a towel of course'_ (TB: Imagine that…continue!)

"Bakura do you have anything to do with this?" the pharaoh asks as he holds up and empty bottle of soap.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked innocently. _'Okay maybe I might have probably emptied the bottle on the floor…'_

"Forget it, who's on the phone?"

I looked at the handled in my possession; surprised that I forgot my recent anger at the caller in question.

"Guess…"

Yami sort of blanked out for a moment, before refocusing back-apparently he was just conversing with Yugi through their link. '_They can talk to each other through their link, why call on the phone?'_ I thought cynically.

"Blabber mouth" I mutter barely above a whisper.

He looks at me. "What?" I asked as I handed him the phone.

"Stupid Pharaoh no baka" I mumbled as I returned to watching the very unorthodox movie.

Yami sighs, and moves away nearer to the kitchen and starts talking to his hikari. I am left thinking about what Yugi told me, _'At least he doesn't have to worry about where I am now_'

There were a few mummers echoing from the kitchen that was until the pharaoh says:

"You did what!!!"

Yugi says stuff…

"No…"

Yugi continues…

"You cannot be serious"

Yugi apologizes continually…

"Yugi you people are gonna be the death of me!!!!!"

'_Hey that's not a bad idea' _

The pharaoh is starting to act like Ryou when Marik and Malik come over, actually when he sees the mess they've made. Yugi probably said something to Yami that must have really shocked him, because to my amazement the pharaoh sorta like fainted, and Yugi was left echoing the pharaoh's name through the phone.

I walked over and lifted the phone out of his hands, "what happened; what did you say?" I asked.

"Ooh nothing much, just that we sorta had a little celebration since Grandpa got an award, so in the end it turned into a party, and then more people than we planned arrived and yeah the place is a total wreck; but I never thought Yami would take it so hard" Yugi replied to my question.

"He looked horrible when he came in this evening, smelled even worst" I answered as I started to poke him.

"Bakura don't poke him…"

_How'd he know? _

"-It seems you and Marik like poking stuff"

'_Oh yeah…Ryou'_

The pharaoh started to wake up… I steeled myself; I cannot let my emotions get the best of me right now.

"Hey he's waking up, bye" I hung up on him before he could reply…

**TBC**

-___________________________________________________________-

**Edit: 10/06/09**

**TenshiBabe:** Okay chapter 8 complete, let's see what'll happen next…


	9. The Calm Before the Storm pt 1

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOH

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 9**: The Calm before the Storm (part 1)

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

Yami started to stir; good he's sorta waking up.

'…'

_Hurry up already…_

'…'

I scowled…well it worked before; I smirked slightly before giving him a proper snog.

Yami's eyes shot open quicker than I'd imagine, I leaned back surveying him as he watched me curiously.

"That's the second time you've done that…" he started trailing off at the end. I stared at him, '_that's all you have to say?'_ I thought.

"You fainted, so I woke you up, plus if anyone came in here and saw you unconscious and half naked they'd get the wrong idea," I explained.

He looks at me.

"And what idea would that be? If anything the idea they'd get would probably be the right one." He retorted, smiling slightly at me before resuming our lip lock, quickly taking charge. I sat dumbfounded.

'_Could it be that he is also receiving the memories?'_

I leaned into the kiss, yielding to his touch as he pulled on my hair. I sighed as he pulled away, smirking as he patted my head. I glared indignantly as he moved to get up.

"Hmph" I got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, turning to me.

"Nowhere" I answered as I quickly walked to his room.

He groaned, moving to follow me, holding onto his towel tightly.

**Normal POV**

When Yami entered his room he couldn't find Bakura anywhere, probably it was the fact that all the lights were out. As the pharaoh stepped into the room the door shut behind him.

Yami rolled his eyes as he reached for the lights, but to his surprise the power was out in the room. Yami stalked through the room and nearly tripped onto the bed.

'_Whew that was a close one, there's not much stuff in here yet I'm tripping all over the place'_ the former pharaoh thought to himself. Yami froze as two slender hands reached out and pushed him, onto the bed.

"B-Bakura what a-are you doing?" Yami said, trying hard not to show any reaction to Bakura's actions, _'he nearly gave me a heart attack', _Yami thought. Yami didn't have any time to berate Bakura causing trouble, being as the tomb robber proceeded to massage said pharaohs back.

"Oh just giving my pharaoh what he deserves after a long day at work, hm?" Bakura answered through the darkness.

Yami tried to collect his thoughts but he couldn't help feeling slightly affected by the feeling of the tomb robber's hands.

"You like it don't you?" Bakura whispered seductively into the once pharaoh's ear.

Yami bit back a moan, he felt like pulling the tomb robber into a deep kiss, but he held himself back forcefully. Yami shivered and wrapped his arms around his trembling from.

"I don't think going around naked is good for your health either" Bakura pointed out, when he noticed Yami's actions.

'_At the rate we're going I'm going to end up sick anyways'_ Yami thought irately.

There was a short silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yami questioned, when he finally snapped out of his internal battle, seeing as Bakura had finished his impromptu massage he sat up.

"Ask away," Bakura answered as he moved in to embrace to pharaoh, as he was shivering uncontrollably now.

"Why did you turn off the lights?" Yami asked.

"Oh that…I never did that, the power went out a few moments after Yugi hanged up, seems we'll be having a bit of snow this weekend" Bakura answered Yami's question.

"Oh" Yami said as the warmth of the other Yami's embrace helped a bit.

The two Yami's sat like that for a while, until Bakura broke the silence.

"You should get some clothes on; if you catch a cold I won't know how to take care of you" Bakura replied sharply as he broke away from their little embrace and left the pharaoh to his privacy.

'_Bakayarou'_ Yami glared at the door as it shut.

After Bakura left Yami slowly walked over towards his closet and started to look for something to wear when Bakura came back, this time holding a lit candle in a mini lamp (TB: Hey they exist, I have two at home 'cept mine have oil inside)

"Here you'll need this" Bakura said as he handed the lamp over to the pharaoh, who raised an eyebrow, but still took it. Bakura stood at the door as if waiting and Yami stared back; he hesitated for a moment before turning to leave.

"Thanks" Yami replied abruptly; Bakura paused, nodding before he left again.

Yami stared into the doorway where that tomb robber once stood just a moment before. _'Why do I feel this way? Can it actually be that I'm falling for Bakura? I don't know fully what happened between us in the past; but I don't want the past to repeat itself'_ Yami reasoned with himself, as he pulled on his favorite red sweater.

_---------_

Around twenty minutes later; Yami walked into the living room and looked around. This looked nothing like his living room at all; there were candles lit everywhere their light brought warmth to the little apartment.

The total opposite was going on outside as the snow was now coming down in torrents, making the former pharaoh feel glad that he was inside right now. Caught up in his thoughts, Yami didn't notice Bakura watching him, nor the lustful look in his alluring brown eyes

**TBC**

**Edit: 11/06/09**

_Bakayarou:__Jerk _

**TenshiBabe:** So whaddya you think? Well let me know you're opinions part 2 will contain a lemon, my first yeah…

Ta-ta… R&R


	10. The Calm Before the Storm pt 2

**TenshiBabe:** Okay, now this is the chapter with the lemon in it, sorry it took so long. Also the characters may sometimes be…okay they will be _very_ OOC, so yeah, well happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 10**: The Calm before the Storm (part 2)

* * *

"Hey Yami come over here" Bakura called over to the pharaoh. Yami walked over towards the couch where Bakura invited him to sit.

"Hm, Bakura, how'd you get the place to look so… charming?" Yami asked, as he glanced over at Bakura.

Dark brown eyes looked back at him and his form glowed as the candles flickered in the background. Bakura smiled as he noticed the pharaoh watching him.

"Thanks, it's the least I could do" he replied.

Yami smiled in response and turned on the radio sitting on the coffee table…since the power was out they couldn't watch a movie or something to pass the time. But it was the weather update.

'_Bummer'_ Bakura thought while listening to the news.

He felt Yami rest his head on his chest, which caused him to jump a bit.

"Oh, sorry do you mind?" Yami asked, now blushing.

"Uh…no, it was just a reflex," Bakura answered, and he wrapped his arm around him to prove his point.

They sat like that for a while listening to the weather report. Then Yami spoke, "It's that bad huh?" He said snuggling closer to Bakura.

"Hm, Yeah" Bakura said noting the sudden change in Yami's position. Yami sat there, all cuddled up in Bakura's arms. He was debating with himself if he should ask Bakura about his dreams, and if Bakura was having them too.

'_What if he isn't? But then again this memory thing works strangely and if he is in my dreams then he probably does play an important part in my past…' _Yami thought to himself as he looked up at Bakura, who apparently was thinking about something as well.

"Bakura, can I ask you something?" Yami asked, thinking of the right words to say.

"Huh, what's up?" Bakura replied, noting the cute little blush that tinted the pharaoh's face.

"Do you, remember anything from Egypt, as in have you been having any flashbacks recently?" Yami asked looking up at Bakura.

"Why, are you getting any flashbacks?" Bakura answered, as Yami nodded.

"I see, then I guess you know about_ 'us' _as well?" Bakura continued and again received a nod from Yami.

"I guess that's why this feels right, like how we are right now…if you should know I like being with you like this, it's too bad we were brought up as enemies" Yami said voice wavering as he looked at Bakura.

"... It does feel right doesn't it? You want to sit here, since you seem to be very cold," Bakura said motioning for Yami to move closer to him.

"Oh…Okay" Yami sat on Bakura's lap and again rested his head against the other Yami's chest, Bakura stiffened at first, slowly moving he wrapped his arms around him in full embrace.

"Bakura um, t-thank you" Yami muttered, face flushed; surprised that he wasn't pushed away.

"For what" Bakura asked, a bit confused as to what the pharaoh would be thanking him for.

"For the massage before and this…this is nice after the day I've had" Yami explained grimacing as he remembered that morning. "And for all this I shall omit the prank you pulled with the soap" Yami finished huffing crossly.

"Oh…heh yeah…" Bakura blushed, hiding his face in the mass of hair in front of him.

'_What is all this…where did all these emotions come from?'_ he thought suddenly.

Bakura looked down at the one in his arms, his pharaoh, quite literally since Yami once belonged to him, mind, body and soul. He wondered how much of their relationship he remembered, and if he would love him like he once did.

Yami wondered what was up with Bakura, in truth he was still unsure where he stood with the tomb robber, as he wasn't at all sure what he was doing anymore, sitting in Bakura's arms and loving every moment of it.

Yami blushed at his thoughts and moved closer to Bakura, whom by the way was watching his every move, and noticed his little blush. Bakura smiled slightly leaning over to Yami. Bakura tilted Yami's chin so that they were facing each other and he kissed him.

Yami eyes widened before hooking his arms around Bakura's neck, moving into the kiss, when he shifted his position, he received a moan from the other yami. They soon broke the kiss for air, both breathing heavily. Both dark's were blushing, but unfortunately for Yami it was getting kinda uncomfortable for him to sit on Bakura's lap considering the fact that Bakura kept squirming.

Yami guessed what Bakura's problem was, judging by how red he suddenly got that and the obvious bulge in his pants.

Noting this Yami decided to tease the other Yami. He brushed his rear over Bakura's arousal once again, and he succeeded in getting another moan from Bakura, albeit a reluctant one. Yami smiled and continued this little action, this time rubbing the other with his hand; Yami smirked as he watched the other dark; face flushed and breathing heavily.

"Y-Yami…" Bakura started but was cut off when Yami kissed him. Continuing with his previous actions Yami knew Bakura was close.

"Y-Yami, I'm g-going to…ah" Bakura said breathing heavily after Yami broke the kiss.

"Well I guess we'll have to make sure it doesn't get all over the couch now hm?" Yami said now slowly stroking him. One side of Bakura, albeit a very tiny part, was hoping that Yami would stop, but it was silenced by the devious smirk the pharaoh sent him.

Yami looked up at Bakura silently asking permission if he could, as he gripped the buckle on Bakura's pants. Bakura, who was about to come, nodded quickly, after ridding Bakura of his restricting pants, Yami removed his boxers as well, Yami proceeded to consume him, Bakura groaned and arched.

"Hm, Bakura…" Yami said, or at least managed to say while still pleasuring the other, after a couple of strokes Yami smirked as he loosened his throat taking in the entire length.

"Oh Ra!" Bakura called as he came into Yami's mouth, who then swallowed it greedily. Bakura sighed, and while still catching his breath looked down towards Yami.

"Enjoyed that didn't you?" Bakura said smirking; "Well it's my turn now" Bakura finished smiling at the little surprised look on the pharaoh's face.

"Okay, but not in the living room" Yami protested, as he got up and offered to help Bakura up.

"No thanks, just give me sec…" Bakura said grinning.

'_I never thought he'd do that'_ he thought to himself.

They shared a moment of silence, where Bakura sat red faced and cursing his ill fate to be sick at such a time.

"Hey remember that room I told you not to go into?" Yami started, Bakura tensed.

'_Should I tell him?'_ Bakura thought.

"Well anyways, someone was in there, and because you were the only one here that would have been you wouldn't it?" Yami continued.

'_How'd he know?_' Bakura thought.

"Well, I guess your probably wondering how'd I know…It's simple that room is an extension of my soul room, that portal to the shadow realm is well sorta not supposed to be there, it's just that Malik was a bit worried that Marik would try to seal anyone in the shadow realm, so I've had the whole portal on stand by if you wanna call it that" Yami finished.

"Why would Malik be worried if Marik used the shadow realm, heck together they send about 50 people there a week if they're in a good mood" Bakura asked, a bit relived that he didn't have to tell him.

"Because Marik is being punished, anyway the reason I said not to go in was that I was afraid that the portal would suck you in, after all you were still sick…oh I forgot to ask how you are doing." Yami asked.

"Well not bad really" Bakura replied still catching his breath.

"Well, why aren't you fully recovered from that little intimate moment a few minutes ago?" Yami questioned.

"Urm…" Bakura replied. _'Okay maybe I'm still a bit dizzy…' _Bakura thought.

"Well anyway Kura, we probably could continue this in the room, Marik got off probation around 8 o'clock, and now it's nine thirty, so it's useable again…so you can continue to catch your breath then you can come on over, don't take too long tho"

Yami finished smirking.

Bakura watched as Yami walked over to the door, which again magically just appeared.

**Bakura's POV**

"Yami…" I called after entering the room a couple of minutes later.

'_Hm, everything is the same 'cept that the items are gone'_ I thought when I noticed the golden cabinet wasn't there anymore. I caught sight of the pharaoh sitting on the bed reading a book_. 'I didn't take that long'_

"Oh finally I thought that you weren't coming anymore…so?" he says moving over so I could join him.

After we were both on the bed we immediately began an all out battle for dominance, but unfortunately for the pharaoh I was heavier so I tackled him beneath me and I being on the top. I smirked down at him, as he gave me a half lidded lustful stare that had my heart speed up for a moment.

I huffed disgruntled, _'He's just teasing me, he knows in my c-current… state… it would be easier to top me if he wanted to'_ I pouted at that thought.

Yami arched a brow at my pout most likely, before reaching up to tangle his hands in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I shuddered as his tongue flicked out lick my ear as he whispered to me, "Enjoy it…" I felt a whine at the back of my throat as he kissed down my neck slowly.

"Ya-Ah" I shouted as he suddenly bit down near the base of my neck, deep enough to bleed and definitely sure to leave a mark. Blood red eyes locked onto mine emanating lust. I knew from experience that he was one of those violent types, but by the hungry look he's giving me he seems to have gotten worse over the years.

'_I hope I'm in a better condition before he jumps me'_ I flinched suddenly as I felt a pain on my chest. Looking down I'm surprised to find myself shirtless. Yami glares as he once again pinches my nipple harshly causing me to cry out. "Stop spacing out" he mumbles as he rubs the abused nubs apologetically.

I moan appreciatively before moving in for a bruising kiss, rubbing up against him he groaned bringing me closer to him. We broke for air and to get rid of the rest of our clothing.

I gazed at his tanned body _'He looks the same as the first time I saw him…' _I thought as I watched his chest rise and fall beneath me, his tanned skin glowed with the aura of the room, as the nearly dim lights gave the room a romantic and dark affect.

His crimson orbs locked with mine, in my mind I saw flash backs of the first time I took him and the same look he gave me. I kissed him, the passion of a lost love flowing through us.

'_Just like how I remember him, no-this time its better, this time we can actually be together' _I thought looking at him, smirking as he kissed me back just the same.

Breaking away slightly and venturing lower to his neck. I continued downward leaving light kisses along the way; I wasn't allowed to leave marks on him. _'Old habits die hard I guess'_

I smiled as I slowly made my way to my destination so to say; leaving light kisses down his stomach. I stroked his hardening length and looked his way, as his breath hitched.

"Bakura please…ah" Yami moaned, his body arching.

I presented him with three fingers, moaning slightly as he willingly began to suck coating them with saliva. He hummed as I removed them, watching him all the while as I fingered his entrance.

Then I slowly entered two fingers into his opening, causing him to stiffen, as I proceeded slowly, scissoring the tight space.

I looked over at him when hummed softly, after seeing that he was okay with it I inserted another finger and I heard the pharaoh whimper.

"Aah…" he moaned, closing his eyes, his mouth open slightly; I twitched at the sight.

I moved around a bit before I heard a startled yelp come from Yami, before it turned into a low moan, '_I found it'_ I grinned.

"Oh Ra… …Bakura…" Yami squeaked.

He whimpered a bit when I removed, my fingers and prepared my self at his opening. I slowly entered, and stopped to kiss his overly flushed face.

While I locked his lips in a kiss, I continued to enter him, slowly. _'Damn he's so tight'_ I thought to my self. When I was fully inside I groaned at the heat, I gripped the sheets to hold myself back, letting him adjust.

"…m-move" he groaned out, I started slowly pulling in and out.

"Faster, Kura…ah" Yami said breathing heavily, moaning my name.

"Okay," I replied, I pulled all the way out before slamming into him faster.

"Aaah…Ah" He cried, arching as I hit his spot.

Yami grabbed his weeping erection and started pumping, keeping up the rhythm with me. "Ba…kura…Ahn" he moaned. I came forward, as we locked lips his legs moving the wrap around me drawing me in deeper. His breath hitched as he leaned away slightly as he released moaning my name.

I groaned as he clenched around me tightly, in a few moments I released also, my already wary body shuddering, as I collapsed into his arms. He chuckled by my ear, I shivered slightly at the feeling. After I caught my breath somewhat, I moved and we both moaned as I removed myself from inside of him returning to 'comfy spot' breathing calmer than before.

"Tired?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Y-yeah" I answered. "S' alright, next time I'll do the work, you'll just have to enjoy it like I did" he said haughtily, carding his fingers through my hair slowly.

I scoffed at the notion, before he grasped my chin turning me towards him as he kissed me deeply, I winced as he pulled slightly on my hair causing me to reopen eyes I that I didn't even notice had closed. I got lost in deep pools of ruby, while he pulled the red silk sheets over our bodies.

Breaking for air, he whispered, "Goodnight Kura,"

I was slightly surprised as I was held there in his arms, making me feel like the smaller one, I realized that he wasn't _that_ short, only a few inches shorter than me really…of all the things to think about at such a time. I turned, "Night Atemu" I replied as I drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**Edit:** **11/06/09**

TB: Okay so there was my very, very first lemon, EVER!!!! It wasn't as detailed as I'd like and probably a bit rushed towards the end urhm… next time I suppose. So please review, and tell me what you all think, alright ^_^

Oh and next chap we'll be hearing from Ryou and Yugi Okie Dokie. R&R! Thank you.


	11. Never Ending

**TenshiBabe:** hello again, this is uh…the 11th chapter YAY! Uh… anyways I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and um… never will, great now that you know that, lets begin.

Okay then so I hope you enjoy this story oh and this story is going to be told in almost completely all of Bakura's POV just so you know that if a chap starts and your all like 'who's talking?' well then…uh I guess that's it enjoy!

I Don't Own YuGiOh

* * *

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**When the Tables Turn**

**Chapter 11: **Never Ending

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE- "Stupid alarm" I groaned as I peeked through the covers to look at the time. 10:55, okay…pulling the covers over my head I was about to doze off when it hit me.

"10:55!!! HOLY FREAKING COW, WE'RE LATE, LATE, LATE!!!!!!!" I yelled jumping out of bed and started running around.

"Ryou…" a small groggily voice belonging to Yugi called, "There's no school today, cuz' the power's out and schools are closed because of the storm." My face flushed a few colors and muttered an apology to Yugi who lazily rolled back onto the bed.

'_Might as well see what gramps is cooking in the kitchen, wonder if I can help?'_

I quickly got dressed and slightly brushed my hair. Making sure I close the door so Yugi could get his beauty rest or whatever. I followed the scent of bacon, eggs French toast… giant pile of French toast.

"Uh, I never knew that we had so much bread..." I noted as Mr. Mutou grinned at me. I noticed that he was wearing an orange apron over his usual green work overalls.

"Well I know how you boys love my French toast," Grandpa answered cheerfully. As I went to sit, I grabbed a couple of slices and some bacon and eggs. Finishing my first and going for seconds I notice grandpa putting a batch of toast into a container and the eggs and bacon into two separate containers.

"You do know that that's going to be more dirty dishes later on" I comment quickly.

Grandpa chuckles to himself, "Yeah but then if the bacon and the eggs touch then Yami won't eat it," Grandpa says.

I nearly choke hearing the name, but I quickly realize that it's the pharaoh grandpa was talking about.

"Heh, now that I think about it, Bakura is like that as well, you should add a lot more bacon" I add.

"I never knew that Bakura was staying over at Yami's apartment," Grandpa chuckles to himself and pulls out a larger container and start's piling French toast into it.

"Wait, that whole container before was for Yami alone?" I exclaimed.

"Well he's a growing boy so I give him plenty of food, and all the work he does around the shop..." Grandpa answers closing the containers and putting them into large plastic bags.

I sweat dropped, '_I'm sure he'd like to hear you now'_

I was washing out my dishes when Grandpa asked for a favor. "Sure why not?" I answered, drying my hands and walking over.

"Could you drop this over at Yami's I'm pretty sure that the power's out over there and they cannot use the stove to make anything?" grandpa asked. I froze, that was the one place I didn't want to go, at least not until Bakura decided to talk to me again.

"S-sure I'll do it" I muttered. Grandpa looked at me strangely.

"Is it alright, I could just call Yami to come over and get them" My eyes widened slightly.

"NO! I mean I'm sure that he's just waking up, if he's anything like Bakura…I'll deliver them, it'll only take a few minutes".

Grandpa looked at me warily, before grinning. "Okay, but be careful son, the ice is very slippery" He replies and puts the containers into plastic bags.

"I'm sure I can manage" I grin, while putting on my coat and boots.

I was about to leave when grandpa caught me descending the porch steps. "Ryou! Here this is a key to Yami's apartment" He says handing me a small silver key, "He's most likely to still be sleeping and I don't think he'll hear you when you knock, I don't want you out too long or Yugi will get worried alright" Grandpa finishes giving me a smile. I smile back taking the key and placing it into my pocket.

"I'll be quick grandpa, no worries alright?" I shout back as I take off down the street. I make to the apartment in record time, which surprised me considering the load that I'm carrying.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I know that I can't hide from this forever; we were going to run into each other eventually, seeing as he's staying only a few blocks away from me and all.

I enter through automatic glass doors and into the warmth of the apartments lobby. I checked for Yami's name on the resident's list, since I usually come here with Yugi and he does the directing.

'_Mutou, Yami -315'_

I double check, just incase and head over to the elevator; their elevators and hallway lights run on backup generators used for situations such as these. After a short ride I walked down to very end of the hall, coincidentally it was also very dark in this corner since the light fixture was out right in front of Yami's door, fitting considering who lives here.

I took another breath and stood there for a moment. Summoning up as much courage as I could at the moment, I raised my fist to the door. The sound resonated through the whole hall way, seeing as everyone was probably still asleep. I waited a minute or so, and when there was no answer I knocked again.

After knocking about four times, and getting glared at by one of the residents down the hall; I decided that they were probably still asleep, seeing as how Bakura could sleep through a tornado. I pulled out the silver key and putting it through the keyhole, turning the key I heard the expected _click_.

What I didn't expect though was to see a pair of sleepy red eyes looking back at me.

"…Ryou?"

* * *

(TB: I should stop it here to add the dramatic affect! Readers: NO! WE HAVE ASTERISKS OF DOOM! ***** TB: EEP! SORRY! SORRY! CONTINUE! (Runs off))*****

**Bakura's POV**

I snuggled in to the soft pillows, drawing the red silk covers over my head. I sighed, relishing in the warmth of the room, despite the fact that a storm hit the city last night.

_Last Night_

'_Ra, last night…I-we…oh'_

I finally remembered where I was away from the warm bed with soft pillows. I looked around for the pharaoh and noticed that he wasn't in the room. I groaned inwardly, so he decides to play dirty and skip out on the bill, so to say.

I sighed.

I have to admit that thinking like that kind of hurts. Stupid feelings see this is what I am talking about, emotions are a weakness. Pathetic, worthless, stupid and pointless, that…

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

…or maybe he went to answer the door. I wonder who would be calling at this early in the morning. Checking the clock on the night stand, it said 12:00 pm in blaring red.

As I said, who would be calling this _early_ in the morning.

I decided that I was too awake to go back to sleep, so I sat up lazily and rubbed the bleariness out of my eyes. (TB: Awww, chibi-ness!) I looked around the room for my clothes, or at least my pants.

'_Damn it, stupid pharaoh'_ I thought slightly ticked as I searched for something to wear. Irritated, I tried to get out of the bed, which personally I thought, looked like a sea of blood, the way the dark silk red sheets seemed to get darker in the light of the room instead of the other way around.

I guess it has something to do with the fact that this room in specific is actually an extension of Yami's soul room. In fact there wasn't even a chill the room, which would seem normal 'cept for the fact that the power in the apartment went down last night during the snow storm.

_Speaking of the storm, who would be out there making house calls in this weather?_

As I pondered this thought, I noticed my jeans along with a dark colored sweater folded on the ancient dresser off to the side of the room; odd that I didn't notice them before…

I shrugged, trudging over to the dresser and got dressed. After putting on my jeans and the shirt that Yami graciously left for me, I began to look for a way out of Yami's magic room.

'_Aw god, that sounds like the title for a children's show,'_ I thought to myself, slightly amused.

"Hmmm, door, door, door…where the hell is the stupid door?" I snarled, looking up when I heard a creaking sound. Lo an' behold a door…this room is starting to piss me off.

Leaving the room I found myself just outside the living room. I heard Yami's voice coming from the kitchen. Apparently he was talking with someone; and that someone brought food…Bacon. I smirked.

With a smirk on face and my mind on the bacon I began walking in the direction of the kitchen. I'm caught off guard though, when I turn the corner into the kitchen and come face to face with the one person I was trying to avoid.

My grin was quickly replaced with a flurry of emotions finally stopping on anger; a sneer settling upon my features. Hikari actually had the gall to look surprised, Yami just looking between us quietly.

"B-Bakura…" Ryou started, stumbling over his words; it was so adorable it sickened me to think about it.

I huffed, "What are you doing here Hikari?" I asked sharply, I tried to cover it but I believed that Yami noticed the slight waver in my voice.

"I-I…" Ryou stammered for a moment before turning to me with a glare, "I brought you two breakfast; I was told that the storm knocked out the power on this part of the city." His sudden one eighty caught me off guard for a moment.

'_He's changed…'_ I thought to myself.

Looking up I was startled to find that he was watching me with an intense stare it was unnerving.

"Bakura, I-uh…How are you doing? I haven't seen you in while and I heard that you weren't well for a bit" Ryou questioned sincerely concerned.

"I-I'm fine, really" I mumbled covering my face with my hand; I believe I'm blushing stupid emotions.

Ryou frowned slightly, taking in my appearance with his scrutinizing gaze; I moved my hand to rest at the base of my neck hoping he didn't notice the slightly purple mark there.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look faint" He commented, moving towards me meaningfully. I subconsciously took a step back; him being here like this, talking like as if nothings wrong between us…

I grit my teeth, clenching my fist, "R-Ryou, what-what do you want from me, huh? You come here after all this time; talking like n-nothings wrong, as if what you did doesn't matter asking after me as if how I _feel_ did not and does not matter h-how…how could you?" I stuttered knowing I must sound so pitiful right now.

"I'm sorry Bakura…but what you wanted from me, what you thought we were or could have been" he paused looking me in the eyes, the look he always gives when he's made up his mind, "I didn't mean to hurt you, you mean a lot to me you're my other half after all and I love you very much; but we cannot be together I already have someone else.

"We weren't trying to hide it from honestly, I couldn't find the right time to tell you…I-I was afraid that you would take it the wrong way if I just confessed it out of the blue. I didn't intend to hurt you but in the end I did and for that I'm sorry. I was so worried about you when you left that night, I thought I had lost you if I did I wouldn't know what to do" Ryou trailed off, he looked as if he wanted to reach out to me; but I wouldn't let him.

I didn't notice, but during his confession I started to tear up. I couldn't balance all these emotions that broke through like the proverbial dam. I suddenly felt like my younger self full of so much emotions and feelings so weak and pathetic; and then I couldn't hold it in no more I-I couldn't handle losing Ryou like I had lost Yami so many years ago.

So deep I was in my self depreciation that I had almost forgotten about Yami who stood in the corner of the kitchen. He turned to Ryou with a somber look on his face he looked to my hikari who nodded with in a quick motion, and with one passing look to me he quietly excused himself closing to door as he left.

I fell back against the wall, sliding down to rest at the floor. I couldn't bring my self to move; suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. Yami knelt before me, silently brushing away my tears, he whispered to me the promise he made long ago, before holding me close.

"_I'm here, it's alright…I will always be with you"_

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** whoa it's been a while…so after the lemon we bring back the angst. I know Kura was soooo OOC it was-was out there. I did warn ya'll that he would be tho. I intended, in the beginning to make Bakura the uke, so that's why I put that warning out there. Yeah I know the lemon didn't follow…sort of, but in the next one he will, (After all Yami did say so~) so there. It'll get more fluffy, angsty, and OOC Kura in the next chap; Yami POV!


	12. Stand By Me

**Tenshibabe:** Wow, this really is my longest piece of fiction…it doesn't seem like it'll end any time soon tho…any ways this is chapter 12 whoot!

This story is almost all in Bakura's POV so just to let you know. Oh and it has um probably a huge amount of OOC ness well towards Bakura at least

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

//Dark to light//

**When the Tables Turn **

**Chapter 12: **Stand by Me

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I sighed, as I brushed back silvery locks from his slumbering face. Bakura shifted slightly before snuggling even closer to me. I brought the blanket to wrap more securely around us before loading the new portable Duel Monsters game into the small handheld that I got for Christmas last year from Yugi.

I frowned, this situation with Ryou and Hikari isn't helping Bakura; in fact his jealousy on Ryou's relationship and anger upon seeing the soft-spoken hikari again has caused his fever to spike. This afternoon; after he was dried out of tears, he excused himself to take a shower. When he didn't return after nearly forty minutes; I went to check on him.

**FLASHBACK**

Yami shifted on the sofa he was lounging in; sitting up slightly he surmised that he must had dozed off for a moment. Blinking drowsily, he stood in the quiet living room; moving on auto-pilot to the bathroom.

Surprised to find the door locked, he suddenly remembered earlier that afternoon; after Ryou's visit how upset the tomb robber had been. Yami sobered, as he recalled the feelings of utter loss and loneliness that shone from the thief's eyes; his words teemed with anger as he cried himself hoarse clinging to Yami's shirt till his knuckles turned white.

Yami didn't know what to do anymore, when he had found Bakura that day nearly a week ago at the park he had thought the worst; then to find the reason that this had all happened was because he had wanted to see the two hikari's happy together he felt Bakura's unhappiness was his fault in a way.

'_The least I could do is let him stay until he feels up to seeing his hikari again, until they are on better terms with each other'_ Yami vowed, after all they had been getting along much better since the previous night; something he hoped wasn't soured by the events that transpired the morning after.

Yami sighed, staring at the off white door-how he really wanted to re-paint the apartment but he wasn't sure yet, he would have to talk to the supervisor soon.

'_Bakura's sure taking a long time…I'm pretty sure he's done taking a shower by now' _Yami huffed, feeling torn between his inbred manners and his basic need to relieve himself. He knocked impatiently, listening closely to check if the white haired teen heard him.

There was a short shuffle, and a quiet voice muttering angrily. Yami blinked, if Bakura wasn't taking a shower then what was he doing that would hold up the bathroom for nearly an hour.

"B-Bakura, are you finished in there, I kinda need to y'know" Yami questioned at the door.

Another shuffle, and a- what was that it sounded like…he couldn't be again?

"Bakura, do you mind, I'll be quick besides it not like you haven't seen it all before right? So I'm coming in okay?" Yami reached for the handle, but stopped short when he heard his name from the other room.

"Uh, Bakura"

"D-Don't…don't t-tell Ryou, _please_ don't tell hikari" came the tired reply.

Yami frowned, not completely understanding, after all if he went to the bathroom to have a private cry Yami didn't think that Ryou would mind that much if that was what he were really doing in there.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Yami asked carefully, noticing the light rustles coming from the other side of the door. When no answer came Yami sighed, "Okay I-I promise to not tell Ryou…I promise" he added softly.

He waited a moment, before the door clicked open. Yami reaching for the handle was not prepared for what he saw. Bakura had removed the bandages covering his arm, exposing the nearly healed cuts from before; now his arm was riddle with lacerations that looked fairly recent, nearly all bleeding profusely. He even reopened some of the healed cuts. The most prominent was the almost four inch gash that ran down his right arm, the left appendage already mutilated beyond recognition.

Yami fell to a crouch near the shaking teen in front of him; reaching for his hand which limply let go of the bloody dagger that Yami realized in a flash had been given to Bakura from him as a gift in the past. Yami clenched the handle in a shaking grasp before turning his gaze to the eerily silent tomb robber. As their eyes locked, Yami nearly flinched at the emptiness of the stare which gave him a slight chill.

They kept at the somewhat twisted staring contest, before Yami broke it as he reached forward to brush back some strands of the other yami's wild hair that had strayed into his face.

Yami sighed looking once again into Bakura's eyes, "I don't understand why you do it, but at least I hoped you could talk to me. I don't want you to hurt yourself 'Kura, I-I care about you…that of at least I am sure. So please don't-don't do this and I promise I won't tell Ryou" Yami reassured smiling sincerely. Bakura had adverted, his gaze looking down at his lap instead, through the light tremors running across his shoulders he nodded slowly.

"That's all I ask" Yami finalized, before moving to the cupboard under the sink, pulling out a first aid kid. Opening it he pulled out the antiseptic and the bandages, and filling the sink with lukewarm water and wringing out a washcloth, before returning to Bakura.

Moving the faint thief, hadn't been much of a problem as Yami thought it would be; telling him to sit on the toilet. Holding his hand, Yami cleaned each arm of the running blood, before warning him about the stinging he was sure to experience as he held his hand steady, and sprayed the wounds. Yami wasn't surprised when Bakura didn't make a sound; instead he just tensed biting his lips instead.

After each arm was properly patched up, Yami reached forwards once again to run a hand through his spiky hair; bending slightly to give a kiss to his head as Bakura shuddered lightly in his grasp. After a while they both moved to the living room, where Yami sat Bakura, telling him to wait for him there.

'_I still have to use the bathroom…'_ The thought passed through Yami's mind, before he enclosed himself in the small room once again.

**END FLASHBACK**

I frowned at the memory; I had sat through Bakura's explanation of why he started his self harm; pained yet with little relief that this was only the third time that he ever did such a thing. I remembered seeing him with such wounds in the later years, after we were forced apart; and he became a notorious tomb robber. I remember but I chalked it off as wounds from the guards after they caught him stealing from father's tomb.

Yeah the memories didn't stop after I woke up, no-now they start the moment I close my eyes or let my mind wander. I sighed shutting off the game, I wasn't focused on it anyways I nearly sent an important monster to the graveyard. Bakura mumbled softly in his sleep; I smiled tersely feeling his forehead frowning immediately.

'_He wasn't this bad before'_ I noticed that he had also gotten paler despite his overly flushed cheeks. I hoped the apartment wasn't too cold. I lifted Bakura securely in my arms carefully carrying him to room; it was always the perfect temperature in here. Placing him down on red silk, I ran a hand down his slumbering face. I was unexpectedly thrown into another memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_(About six months after the very first one –see chapt 1- )_

As the prince of Egypt Atemu had been very stressed as of late; with his mother's health wavering, not to mention the deadly sickness traveling the country the castle was much busier that normal. His father it seemed was always in a meeting with his priests and his personal tutor though more like his grandfather Shimon kept him busy with lessons and tasks that a prince should do he says.

Atemu sighed after finally escaping from Shimon's ever watchful eye he had taken a secret passage out of the palace that led to the gardens and further onto the Nile. He collapsed onto the cool sand, looking up the evening sky already he could see the first stars of the night glittering in the dark. Atemu sighed once again before removing the hood of his cloak, the wind ghosting across his face in a soft caress.

How he hoped he could see Bakura again it had been nearly two weeks since he last saw the other and by the way things were going with his father it probably would be a while still. He hoped he was alright, his father was a right bastard Atemu knew what he did to his son, and if it weren't for the fact that it would leave Bakura at the mercy of the crueler villagers Atemu would have had that man killed just for looking at him.

Atemu fell back against the soft sand with a small 'oof' his ruby eyes shone at the thought of the other boy; he really hoped he was alright. A slight disturbance in the small overgrowth near the Nile had Atemu wide awake not noticing when he had drifted off. The prince started when a small figure fell half way out of the bushes; Atemu stared, till he noticed the familiar hair. "Bakura…" he gasped out before moving to aide the other.

Helping him up, Atemu scowled at the other, "What are you doing here you know it's dangerous" he blurted out.

Bakura glared at ground, "What no hello?" he huffed, removing his sandals, wincing as he did; though he tried to cover, Atemu noticed.

"You're hurt…"he said stating the obvious turning to Bakura he asked "What happened". Atemu clenched his fists when Bakura lowered his gaze refusing to look at the prince.

Atemu sighed for the third time that night before grasping the others face in his hands, forcing him to look. "What's wrong Kura, you can tell me" Atemu paused searching his companion's eyes for a moment, "Was it your father?"

The reaction was almost immediate, Bakura tensed shoulders shaking as he hyperventilated, eyes wide. Atemu grabbed his shoulders calling his name in an attempt to get him conscious again.

It started off as a small murmur; Atemu could hardly hear his words till he noticed that he was indeed repeating them as if the more he repeated them, the more real they would be. Atemu held his lover near, mindful of his injuries, he held him until his voice cracked and he was left with shallow breathing.

Atemu held him there, for once not worried about either the guards or any one else finding him out here. He told him he would always be there when he needed him to, he held him tighter as Bakura held onto his robes.

Atemu looked up at the sky, more stars had arrived, the desert wind passed by once again carrying the other's words, _"He's gone, gone…He's dead…it's alright its okay…he's gone"_

'_He won't hurt you no more'_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Yami's POV**

I tensed resurfacing from the memory, looking over at the sleeping thief. '_At least he's sleeping better, I suppose' _I thought before getting up from my crouched spot by the bed.

"He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up, dinner then…" I mumbled to myself before leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen.

I had just finished up the meatballs, turning off the stove and in the process of dumping the noodles into a serving bowl when I heard Bakura entering the kitchen.

"Didn't know you could cook Yami…" he mentioned before taking a place at the small island in the kitchen. I smirked at little at that comment, before putting the bowl of spaghetti on the island.

"Believe me, I wasn't easy to teach…but I wanted to learn so I got it eventually" I answered taking in his appearance. He did look as if he had just woke up, his hair even more spikier than usual; still his usual pale pallor was tinted pink compliments of his persistent fever. His eyes red rimmed and blood shot thought not as much as earlier. All in all he looked tired and sick.

He must have noticed my silent assessment and he looked up at me, lifting his chin from his hand. I then took notice of his bandaged arms, I wondered if they hurt. Bakura huffed looking down at his arms as well his eyes glazed over as if remembering a painful memory.

"Heh, they hurt like heck by the way…but I'll take this kind of pain over the pain that I can't see" he paused, frowning. "Before, back when we were together I could handle that kind of pain only with you would I feel alive I suppose…for some reason when we were apart it was different…" he paused again looking lost and broken unsure of what he wanted.

He must've hated me for what I became whilst he was drowning in all his emotional torment for the years in which we were apart I had to take on the role of pharaoh, and I left him.

'_I didn't even try to find him…I promised him and yet when he needed me I…'_ he's watching me now; I grip the counter slowly sitting down. '_How could I have not noticed_…_I shattered him, I broke my promise to him, oh what he must gone through all those years'_ I choked back a sob, covering my face with my hand, staring intently at the counter.

"You know I did…I waited for you, during those years when we were apart I kept the hope that you would come looking for me, especially after you're father had died and you became pharaoh…I-I did wait-" he suddenly stops as I finally look back at him.

He looks trapped for a moment as I grasp his hands, leaning closer to him. "Is that why you did it?" He looks up at me confused for a moment, "Is that why you desecrated my fathers tomb, is that why you became a thief, why you injured yourself so…so was I really that important to you, that I would be the cause of so much-" I couldn't finish, I slumped back into my seat so I wasn't towering above him anymore.

He was silent for a moment, before he squeezed my hand still clutching his. "I'd thought you'd forgotten me and in a sense you did…" he finished as he left the room. I sat in the dim kitchen unable to move.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **so I'll just end it there…there will most likely be more flash backs in the next chapter R&R plz


	13. You Make Me Love You

**Tenshibabe:** Hi…you won't believe this, was sure I posted this chapter months ago, but now that I check it seems I haven't so here it is, very late chapter 13…enjoy!

PS. Plz read my little note at the end, I dunno just some stuff vaguely explaining things concerning the upcoming chapters. :D

This story is almost all in Bakura's POV so just to let you know. Oh and it has um probably a huge amount of OOC ness well towards Bakura at least

I don't own YGO

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

**When the Tables Turn **

**Chapter 13: **You Make Me Love You

* * *

My stomach grumbled, but refused to move from my spot on the bed. I was in the guest room; since it would feel weird if went to his soul room to when I was upset with him. I sighed, it's not that I was angry with him but…he really did forget about me or at least tried to and the fact that he was just realizing such things now, I admit hurt a bit.

He can't tell me that he couldn't figure out that the notorious king of thieves that wreaked havoc across Egypt was me. I left many clues, even going as far a showing a royal guard my face during one of my more daring escapades, in the hopes that they would mention it to him.

All that got me was more guards on patrols and posters with my description on them. He knew it was me dammit! And yet he didn't come for me…I waited at all the usual places, even venturing near to the palace walls that we met at often. And yet he…what a fool I was. I drew my knees closer to myself. I actually expected him to show up, I waited like an idiot for years and it's now just now that he realizes that.

A sharp pain laced across my stomach, I grimaced hugging my knees closer trying to stifle the pain. It was no use I was beginning to feel light headed.

I tensed at the sound of soft knocking at the door. I didn't answer instead staring at the sheets on the bed…they were beige, beige and worn. My stomach voiced its opinion as well; I winced, as he knocked again. I growled out a pained what, clutching my stomach instead of my knees.

He opened the door slowly, entering the room. There was a frown etched upon his face, in his hand he was carrying a plate of what I suppose was dinner. I refused to make eye contact with him, instead staring at the wall off to his side. He walked into the room, closing the door loudly behind him; I stiffened, cursing myself for my awkward reaction.

He cursed under his breath, and then he paused. I still refuse to look at him, turning back to the bed instead. Yami was silent for a moment, before he walked over to me placing the plate in front of me on the bed. "Eat, you haven't had anything all day" he murmured.

I hesitated, the scent of meat made me reach for the food, despite that fact that he all but commanded me to eat it.

Once he seemed satisfied that I was at least eating, he moved from looming over me to walking around the room. Stopping at the window to my left, he stared at the snow covered city below. He seemed to be brooding, I let him be; I wasn't in the mood to talk right now focusing solely on clearing my plate.

I mean there is nothing that he can say that would change what happened. As far as I'm concerned he had plenty of opportunities to come looking for me. Even when they had captured me intending to put me to death for my crimes, I knew he recognized me, he had to or how else would I have escaped…

**FLASHBACK**

It was dark and eerie, the prison block used for only the most dangerous criminals. Bakura sighed, they-the guards- hadn't chained him to the wall like he expected, but they did lock him in the small empty cell. The deep darkness was causing him to see things that were causing a sense of paranoia to bloom in his chest.

His breath hitched, he was sure he saw someone just now; there was no noise except for the random rat skittering across the room. He sighed thinking back to the last time he saw Atemu, was it yesterday, or the day before that…it didn't matter now his worst nightmares were confirmed.

The reason the former prince didn't come looking for him, he had truly cast him aside. The look on his face when they brought him in was enough to tell that; that look of anger and disappointment that he gave him made his heart break ten times over. Did he hate him that much that he would scorn his very presence?

Bakura gasped as he was brought before the pharaoh of Egypt, Atemu had grown up that was for sure he wasn't the short, skinny boy that he had once known…no now he was a man. A strong and powerful leader, he wasn't as thin as he used to be; he had a sun toned six pack that was adorned with royal gold. He wasn't as short as he used to be either, Bakura was sure he would be taller than him, or maybe it was just the way he carried himself now.

Yes, now he wasn't a prince any longer, now he was the pharaoh son of Ra, he had been for nearly two years now.

Bakura looked up at him at _his _Atemu; did he look different to him as well? He worked hard to make Atemu acknowledge him even if all he did was cause trouble at least he couldn't ignore him. He had let the guards capture him; he couldn't stand not knowing any longer what was taking so long?

**Bakura's POV**

"You are in the presence of the Pharaoh, state your business" a short man, with huge amethyst eyes announced, Shimon was it?

I grunted as I was roughly shoved forward, I glared at the guard. "This thief has been caught lurking around the royal temple…we believe him to be the proclaimed king of thieves, your highness" the guard finished, bowing.

I frowned, turning to Atemu who was whispering to one of his priests, it seemed to be a heated argument. I looked towards him, hoping for some recognition in his eyes anything. Our eyes locked, and for a moment it was just the two of us again, laying under the stars, playing in the Nile, I could almost feel him holding me again.

"Do you have anything to say regarding the crimes accused of you" the pharaoh's advisor interrupts. Atemu, blinks looking at his puzzle instead. I made a strangled sound in the back of my throat, looking in his direction briefly. Looking instead back at Atemu, I directed my answer to him.

"I came here to tonight to see if I could find something that I lost" I smirked, when he stiffened clenching his fists on his throne.

"And you expected to find this 'item' in the royal temple?" Shimon asked skeptically.

I paused closing my eyes for a moment. "Of course" I leveled my stare on Atemu, "It's my treasure" I stated, making sure that he understood. I will never let him go, didn't he know that?

Atemu looked at me sharply at my last statement. I noticed that there was something different in this look, I frowned as he reluctantly turned away dismissing me.

"Pharaoh…" Shimon intoned turning to Atemu.

My eyes widened as he spoke to the room for the first time.

He sighed, "I have no doubt that you're the rumored thief, and even though you did not steal anything tonight, you still have many other crimes that need to be weighed" Atemu stated, signaling the guards to take me away no doubt.

I couldn't believe it…didn't he hear me, I came to see him; I came here for him!

"Why! Compared to what you've done, what you caused, why…" I shouted as they tried to remove me from the room.

Atemu looked at me, disappointment clear his anger just a just s ripple beneath the surface. I winced as a guard yanked on my arm, I stumbled but I refused to look away from him.

"Because the treasure which you seek…isn't there anymore" he closed his eyes, turning away from me; as I was pulled from the room.

The thundering noise as the doors closed clenched it, it was over.

**Normal POV**

He huddled close to himself, his already unruly hair had become matted and dirty, his eyes were tinged red and he was bruised all over courtesy of the more angry guards. But since the first night none of the guards touched him.

He was sure he had been here for nearly two days, he got food which he was sure the other prisoners didn't get, at least not food this nice anyways. Every time he thought about Atemu's dismissal, he got all choked up and teary eyed. He didn't want him anymore, that's why he didn't look for him.

He felt someone watching him, and he tensed in fear… "Who's there?" he asked, looking around wildly. A small crevice in the wall to his far right shone a small pillar of light. '_An exit'_ Bakura thought suspiciously.

Whilst he had his back turned the door to his cell slid open; clearly leaving him free to go. He looked about once again, it was still dark, but the light provided some illumination, not much.

It was as he was about to leave the dungeon, when he felt it; a light almost there caress that was fleeting enough to believe that he imagined it.

Bakura gasped, turning to find a glint of gold shining from the small pint of light.

He heard the whispered apology right before the door closed on him once again.

**END FLASHBACK**

I placed the half eaten plate back on the bed, the memory caused my barely there reserves to waver. My throat tightened, as I refused to acknowledge Yami's presence. He, however seemed to have just seen a memory as well, probably close to the one that I saw, most likely as how it happened to him. He's watching me now; his stare is burning holes into my head.

"If you're going to apologize again-save it…I've had enough, no more Ra, I don't want to deal with this no more. I've lived it once already" I whine as I pull on my hair as I grab my head.

I hear him coming closer, looking up slightly I see that he had moved the plate. I'm startled when he moves to embrace me, holding me close to him, running his hands through my hair, like he was doing earlier this afternoon.

"I won't say it again, you don't want to hear it…but while I can, if you would let me can I show you how much you still mean to me?" he asked, moving to wipe the stray tears that I hadn't noticed escaped.

I shuddered, as he lifted my face, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. Breaking off the kiss half way, I shook my head, my hands rested flat against his chest. "Why did you, how could you, I didn't know what to do a-and-" he held a finger to my lips before stealing another kiss.

"I couldn't…I couldn't let them see you, know that you had any connection with me at all. I told them that you had left the city your punishment was death, and I couldn't take you in as my consort, the priests had already seen you" he paused, running his fingers through my tangled locks.

"Even if you had changed considerably since the last time I had seen you, you were still distinguishable-I had to adamantly deny that I knew you when Mahaado insisted that you looked familiar"

Yami let out a shaky breath as he turned me to face him, lightly grasping my arms. "…It killed me to deny you like I did…I was furious at how rough the guards were handling you and ashamed at myself for not being able to stand up for what I wanted, I couldn't tell you at the time but I had to get you out of there

"The next day, perhaps that evening, they were going to put you on trial and have your ka destroyed- I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen" Yami looked me in the eyes, "That's the truth that my soul has been keeping for all these years, so please don't be upset, and don't worry I'm still here are I not?" he assured, and smiled as I moved to embrace him.

"…You are aren't you?"

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** So as you can see it was short, very, very fluffy with angst all around and of course OOC Baku-chan…maybe that should just be his character for this story hm…

Note:

Anyways I want to add some drama next few chapters, so um expect a very random twist or as they say a random dropping from the plot bunny -_-;

Yeah so expect it! It's so random I can't explain it, more like I just felt like it so um R&R plz!


	14. Even if I'm Hurt

**Tenshibabe: **We have arrived at Chapter 14 people

This story is almost all in Bakura's POV so just to let you know. Oh and it has um probably a huge amount of OOC ness well towards Bakura at least

I don't own YGO

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

**When the Tables Turn **

**Chapter 14: **Even if I'm hurt...

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table, absentmindedly stirring my half empty cup of tea. My mind was a mess; I didn't know where to start. I just knew there was something that I was missing. Something important and it was driving me crazy, even Yugi picked up on it, despite how good I am at concealing my emotions.

I sighed, taking the now cold tea to the sink before leaving the quite room. Yugi had gone out with Joey, apparently Seto wasn't feeling too well over worked himself again probably pulling too many all-nighters. Yugi decided to go over and help the worked up blonde, he sounded nervous on the phone when he asked if he could come over.

I'm pretty sure it's just exhaustion and a good night's sleep would get the CEO back in good health that is if Joey would let him get some rest. Yugi gave me a strange look when I declined the offer to go with them, he's probably wondering where my foul mood has come from, I've been like this since last week when I went to deliver food to Yami; and my subsequent talk with my darker half.

It's not that I didn't believe Yami when he told me that Bakura was doing fine, I saw for myself that he was. It's just the atmosphere in the small apartment was different than I expected it would be after all Yami and Bakura hate each other, don't they? And on top of that Bakura seemed a bit off, I expected it after all he left because of me, but it seemed like he was hiding something. Not to mention the looks the pharaoh was giving my yami it all seemed a bit too strange to me.

Not that I want them to be biting each others heads off or anything; and Yugi did say that if they could get along then it was for the best, but I still have my doubts. I don't believe that what ever is going on in that apartment is as innocent as it all seems. Pulling on my coat, and boots I stepped out of the shop; it was closed today anyways.

Maybe all I need is a little confirmation to quell my thoughts; Ra knows that my imagination can get a little erratic at times but seriously Bakura and Yami in a relationship...it's kind of hard to believe.

**Bakura's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, it was dark in the room, but I didn't want to take any chances. Looking to my left, I noted that the frost from the cold weather had nearly completely blocked all view of the busy city; but if you stared at it long enough you could clearly tell that it was snowing out there.

Pulling the covers of the super warm blanket over my head, I had to pause before I did something rash out of instinct. Tensing as I felt warm hands run along my exposed back. I groaned moving away, looking back to glare at the smiling pharaoh.

"Ah, still sore I see, sorry about that I didn't be to be so rough..." he apologized for the umpteenth time this week. I growled the thing was after we kinda made up; Yami decided that he wanted to have his turn on top so to say. He hadn't changed too much from when we were younger, he was still as dominating as before if not worse now.

'_The little bastard wanted to put me in handcuffs'_ I thought testily, as he sidled up to me, kissing up my shoulder. And since then it was as if he couldn't be satiated; random moments of the day he would jump me; I would have be on guard constantly not that it works and he insists on sleeping in the same room at night, so he could have his way in the morning.

For Ra's sake it was only Tuesday and he's been in this mood for almost a week now. Not that I don't mind the attention, but last night he went a bit too far; I swear he has enough stamina to rival a horse, no a stampede. I scoffed, all night long seriously, and I woke up with a seriously sore back.

I tensed when I felt him behind me; '_Not again Yami'_ I knocked his hand away moving to the other side to the bed, maneuvering my self to face him. "Stop it already, keep this up and soon I won't be able to bloody walk anymore you sadistic bastard" I snarled, he gave me a look I couldn't discern before he sighed, moving to sit up on the bed.

His light tan seemed to stand out against the blue blankets; he ran a hand through his hair, before turning to look at me. "...Your right, it's just, it's been too long since I've been with anyone, especially you" he purred, eying me for a moment. I snorted, rolling my eyes, I glared at him.

"Well you better learn how to control your urges; Ra knows what you did after I passed out yesterday..." I pause at the wide-eyed look he gave me at that statement.

"What do you mean you passed out?" He questioned, looking worried. I stared back, what's his problem.

"I passed out after you had your jolly good time, I was tired why?" I narrowed my eyes, daring him to confess.

"...nothing as long as your okay" he added, but by the way he was gripping the blanket I knew something was up.

"Yami what-" I started, stopping as he suddenly got out of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers he left the room. I watched him leave with a sudden sense of dread, '_what was that all about?'_ I wondered, lying back on the bed.

When I woke up again it was to the sound of the TV from the living room. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, my head was pounding I wondered what time it was. Getting up out of the bed I stumbled a bit, my legs felt like jelly, my lower back and abdomen was a flame in pain. This was odd, shouldn't I be feeling even a bit better by now; I've been in bed for a while now it shouldn't be this bad.

I found that I was wearing something, strange because I didn't remember putting on my boxers, nor this shirt that I was currently sporting. Shrugging it off, I slowly made my way to the living room, where Yami was watching a cooking show, and eating a bag of chips.

I stalked over to him, my stomach cramping up the entire time, a pain familiar yet foreign to me. I hesitated for a moment, I couldn't be…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Yami asked me a question, probably wondering why I was standing in front of him, blocking the TV. "Bakura…are you okay?" he asks, worry etched onto his face. I cringe, clutching my abdomen as a searing pain knocks me off balance. Yami reaches out to steady me, but I won't have it. I avoid his hands as I regain my composure, leveling him with a blank stare.

"Do you have anymore of those pain killers here?" I choke out; I imagine that I must look even worse than I have since week. Yami nods quickly, rushing off to what seems to be the bathroom, coming back quickly with the meds. I swallow them dry, not waiting for Yami to get the water. I let out a low hiss, not this not now…I growl in irritation.

Yami hovers nearby; I know he wants to know just what is wrong with me; but I don't feel like exposing such a thing to him, especially if I'm not entirely sure about it yet. He doesn't seem to notice that I don't want to speak of it.

"Bakura, what's wrong…"

"Don't start, just don't…I don't want to talk about this" I ground out, the painkillers barely suppressing the burning.

Yami frowns; I can tell he's not going to let this go. He reaches for my arm, his hands are warm…I growl, glaring at him. "Tell me, is it something I did…it is isn't it" he says firmly, his grip tightening.

I hold back a wince at this, knocking his hand off I turn to him, why can't he just leave me be. "Stop Yami, I'm fine…you haven't done anything so just Let. It **Go**." I snap pulling away from him I make to leave, storming off to the hallway.

I'm stopped as a blinding pain waves through my body; leaning against the wall, it was becoming a chore keeping my self standing; and I felt nauseous suddenly. Yami decided that I wasn't as okay as I said I was; and soon he was standing beside me.

"Kura this is not what you call being _just_ _fine_" he states, feeling my forehead, and leaning me against him as he started to bring me to the couch; he paused cursing under his breath when he noticed the trail of blood running down my leg.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I am just going over for a visit, yes just a visit no more no less. I keep telling myself that as I will my feet to move. I had started on my way to Yami's apartment, but somehow I convinced myself that this was all a bad idea and that going there will only cause trouble- or more trouble between Bakura and me. I sigh staring up into stormy grey skies; the light snow falling in disarray.

I decide to walk about the neighborhood before going to see Yami; probably check out that new cake recipe they have out at the bakery. Bakura loves cake, well sweet things in general so much so that I would have to hide my snacks when I bought them; I swear he has sugar radar or something. I sigh, standing in front of the small bakery; well at least now I have a proper reason for my visit.

Entering the bakery, I found that it wasn't as small as it looked; it was actually more of a small restaurant than a bakery it self. I found myself in front of the display counter, they still had their Christmas decor up, even thought it was almost the end of January.

"Good afternoon, welcome to CoCo's may I take your order?" I looked up at the small, but cheery girl grinning at me from behind the counter. I smiled slightly, just noticing the way all the other girls in the restaurant were ogling me.

"Hai...what's your special today?" I asked.

"Well this week's new recipe is a vanilla log cake, covered in chocolate with a chocolate glaze topped with festive fruits and nuts" she explained, eyes lighting up as she described the delicious treat.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Hm, I take that one then, to go please" after a quick nod she was off to deliver the order.

I looked about the restaurant again, noting how many couples there were in here. I sighed as I looked upon the display once again.

"Anything else, sir" She asked as she sealed the decorated box. I nodded, pointing to the tray of crème puffs. "Some of those please" I asked.

After gathering my order, I headed on out. This time I started off in the direction of Yami's apartment, hopefully I am worrying over nothing.

**Yami's POV**

I sigh worriedly as I carried another set of clothing into the small bathroom. Looking in the direction of the tub, where Bakura sat immersed in steaming water. I placed the clean clothes on the counter turning to him when he looks up at me. I clench my fists as he fixes me with an intense stare; darn his stubborn attitude.

I look away, breaking eye contact. I move slowly to kneel beside him, leaning over the tub I stare into his dark eyes. "Why didn't you tell me...," I ask, he looks at me confused.

"About what?" he says, the water splashing as he moves closer to me. I bit my lip, as I reach over to run my hands through his damp hair. He pauses, a light blush tinting his cheeks, as he closes his eyes I realize that he has figured out what I was referring to; the fact that his body was reacting like this was unusual.

"You as well as I know that this isn't normal, heck it isn't natural; why did I have to be reborn with a body like this, as if I wasn't messed up before-" I cut him off, kissing him effectively quieting his complaints.

I hadn't noticed that there was a grimace on my face; I looked at him when he reached up to touch my face, making me wet in the process. I try to smile lightly, breaking off the kiss to rest my forehead against his.

"'m sorry; I went too far yesterday, I know and I'm sorry...but more importantly are you sure that...that you can" I asked fear tingeing my words, my breath hitched as he nodded shortly.

"It has happened only once since I got this body, and at first I thought that it was a sick joke but _he_ confirmed it, that bastard laughed and said it was my curse for choosing you"

My breathing slowed when he mentioned that this has happened before, with whom? That thought lingering, I barely registered what else he said next.

"It wasn't long after I got rid of it, that I started getting these memories; during that time I tried to distance myself from Ryou, he doesn't know about any of this, and he has been worried for months since I stopped..." he looks at his hands idly, we both know what he used to do to Ryou, I hold his shaking hands as he continues.

"I thought that he would find out so I stayed away from him until it was gone, until I could look at him again but I, I found that I couldn't treat him like before, whether it was because of what I had just been through, my emotions were awakening, but I somehow had started to look at him in a different light, and from there I began to like him even more than I knew I should." He looks at me, shivering slightly due to the now cold water he was still sitting in.

I closed my eyes, before getting up, and grabbing the fluffy towel off the rack on the wall.

"Yami...I-I'm sorry" he says quietly, as I help him out of the tub and wrapped him in the warm material. I say nothing during this time, my mind whirling with all this new information.

It would be hard to believe if didn't know better; the fact that his father hated him so much, that he would want to give him such a curse. The ability to bear children while to most people it wouldn't be one; but to a person like Bakura it was like a death sentence. I drain the bath while he gets dressed, all the while I feel his gaze boring into my back.

After all this we retreated to the living room, the television was still running. Bakura brushed pass me moving to the couch, his back to me as he wraps himself in the blanket resting on the couch. I frown, going into the kitchen; a few minutes later returning with a bowl of ramen. I walk around the couch to present the soup to him; his burgundy eyes glaring back at me from inside his cocoon.

"Here, eat" I state giving him the bowl. He accepts warily, looking at me the entire time. I sit beside him, looking at the television for a moment, before turning to him.

"I just have two questions for you..." I say, as he pauses in his eating to look at me nodding slowly. "May I ask who, was the father of the first one?" I ask, not missing the way he tensed at the mention of the word father.

"...Y-yami, I...please he didn't mean to and most certainly doesn't remember...I can't" he answers brokenly, hands gripping the bowl tightly. I sigh, it was alright if he doesn't want to talk about it; I have an idea of who it was, but it just seems so far fetched that I have a harder time believing that, than the fact that Kura could bear a child.

I nod, "Okay, then how about this, are you...right now are you-" I was interrupted at the sound of a knock at the door. I don't pay it any mind, as I continue to stare into his widened eyes.

He pauses for a moment, staring down into his now empty bowl, "...I don't know if there is one anymore..." he states so quietly that I could barely hear it, but somehow I did and my breathing slowed, all color drained from my face.

"No, no..." I gasp, moving to his side immediately taking his face into my hands, looking into his stricken eyes. "Kura, tell me, tell me that isn't true" I plead; he turns his face away, opting to rest on my shoulder instead.

"I don't know you saw for yourself how much blood there was...I-" he was interrupted by another knock at the door. I growled; this was not a good time.

I reluctantly move away from him, as I got off the couch to answer the door. He sets the bowl on the table, curling in on himself watching me from inside his blanket shield. Whoever this is has to have a good reason to be here; if it's another one of those kids playing pranks someone is visiting the shadow realm tonight.

I open the door, to a very similar scene. Ryou stands in front of me, hand outstretched to knock once again, he was also carrying something in those plastic bags.

I force a smile, not much in the mood for company at the moment. "Hey, what's up?" I ask at the wary look he is sending me; looking more like his other half than he knows at the moment.

"Ah...you don't mind if I come in do you Yami?" Ryou asks quietly, he looks down.

I frown, before answering just loud enough that Bakura would be able to hear me. "Sure, come on in Ryou" he nods, stepping in as I move aside.

**Ryou's POV**

I enter the small apartment, it was very clean and neat there was nothing out of place and there didn't seem to be any signs of fighting going on whatsoever. I don't know if I am relieved or not at this assessment.

I turn to Yami, holding up the cake I bought, with a small smile. "I brought some cake; I hope you don't mind" I asked; despite the appearance of the room, the air in here seemed thicker that Joey's skull at times.

"Thanks Ryou, you can put your coat in the closet there" he says, accepting the box. I decline, just removing my boots.

"It's alright Yami, I don't plan on keeping you long; I just wanted to, well I...um I just need to see him, is that alright Yami?" I ask; Yami just looks at me for a while before nodding shakily. I don't understand what's going on; Yami points me in the direction of the living room, before heading into the kitchen.

I bite my lip; it would seem that I came at a bad time. I entered the living room, to find the television playing the volume was low, nearly on mute. I turn from that to the couch to find dark red orbs glaring at me. He sat there covered from head to toe in a blanket; I smiled inwardly, he doesn't like cold and usually does everything possible to keep warm.

"Hello Bakura" I greet, he looks at me sharply his eyes looking into my soul; I hope he doesn't see that its not such a nice place in there; there are things I've done that I am not proud of, things that Yugi has helped me overcome. I try not to react to the wounded look he gives me as he mutters a reply.

"I'm not here for long, don't worry. I just wanted to see you; if anything to let you know that I care about you; you are my other half after all" I explain; I notice the way he tensed at that.

"Ryou, I'm fine just tired you know how it is with all this cold weather..." he says, reaching out to run a hand through his hair that was hanging in front of his face. I gasp as I catch a glimpse of his arm.

"Bakura what happened to your arm; are those-" I didn't get to finish, as he quickly holds his arm to his chest, covered by the blanket. I don't usually notice these things because he likes to cover himself, but his arm. "Bakura don't hide from me, what was that?" I question, fingers twitching at the thought of him mutilating himself, why?

"Nngh, it's nothing, I just slept on them, look can you just get to the point, why are you here Ryou?" he grounds out, fixing me with a glare.

I don't buy his excuse, but I drop it for now._ 'Just another thing that I have to worry about now'_ I sigh, turning from him to look at the TV. "Are you and Yami getting along Bakura?" I ask he is silent beside me for a while. I sigh turning to look at him, to find that he had a strange expression upon his face.

"Why do you ask?" he returns, I frown.

"I just get this feeling that there is something wrong, and I am worried about you... Kura if you had a problem...if there was something troubling you, you would tell me won't you?" I pleaded, I had to be sure.

He looks away from me, his form shaking underneath that heavy blanket. "K-kura" I reach for him, running a hand through his hair. He tenses, looking up at me eyes shining. "Please hikari leave me, leave me alone" he says but all I could hear was him begging me to not leave him, for me to hold him.

"Kura..." I gasp, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close as he buries his face into my chest, grasping lightly at my jacket. "I'm sorry, I won't ask please don't...don't" he shakes his head as if to say he won't not now anyways. We still there for a moment, until Yami enters the room, pausing at the entryway; he's wearing a strange face, something I haven't seen before.

My pocket buzzes, and I pull away to answer my phone. "Hey...yea, no it's alright I'll walk...oh is that so, well then yea, I'll meet you there, bye" I hang up. Bakura and Yami look at me with their odd expressions.

"I gotta go, but please think about what I said okay? I see you around Kura" I state, turning to Yami as he stood quietly by the door. "I'm sorry for barging in like this; I trust that you can take care of him like you took care of us and..." I leaned over whispering to him, "if you and Bakura are y'know more than friends that's good too, because he needs someone like that, just be careful Yami" I finish, grabbing the smaller bag when I finished putting on my boots.

He looks at me shocked for a moment, before nodding slowly. I smile waving as I exit the apartment. I had to meet Yugi and Jou at the park in five minutes; Yugi sounded worried I hope everything is okay.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Another twist; did you catch it...yes the mention of Mpreg, who doesn't luv it? I know this story seems to have no ending, really it just writes it self, twisting everything till there is no ending in sight...if I end it there will probably just be a sequel continuing on I don't know what to do...well R&R hopefully you all don't mind it I just keep going with it right?


	15. This Time Won't You Save Me?

**Tenshibabe: **What to do, what to do?

This story is almost all in Bakura's POV so just to let you know. Oh and it has um probably a huge amount of OOC ness well towards Bakura at least

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

**When the Tables Turn **

**Chapter 15: This time won't you save me...?**

* * *

Ryou exited the elevator; his mind was still on his yami. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything that the pharaoh was doing for them, and if taking care of Bakura just so happen to lead them in such a direction then that was okay too, if it was alright with his yami.

He sighed as the glass doors to the entrance of the foyer opened; he was surprised to see a dark blue sports car parked outside the building. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see inside, but he didn't have to because he knew the owner of such a vehicle. Walking up to the parked car he tapped on the window lightly. It slid down to reveal a smiling Yugi sitting the passenger's seat and an overly distressed Joey clutching at the steering wheel.

"Hey guys, I thought we were meeting at the park?" Ryou asked, sending a worried look at Joey.

"We were, but I kinda figured that you'd be here, so I told Joey to wait here-everything okay up there?" Yugi asked, noting the troubled look Ryou was wearing before.

Ryou smiled lightly, as Yugi opened the door so he could get in. "Hai, he seems better than before anyways…he didn't get angry at me either which was good…" Ryou answered as he buckled he seat belt, Joey didn't look too good.

"That's an improvement, glad he's doing okay…he and Yami weren't fighting were they, I felt some really weird vibes coming from his side of the link and they didn't seem too good" Yugi mentioned, Ryou paused did he miss something?

"…It didn't seem like they were fighting, but they were behaving strangely, but I chalked that up to the fact that Yami and Bakura seem to like each other more than we anticipated" Ryou said smiling. Yugi jumped, turning to him, a bright smile on his face.

"Really, are you sure Ryou? Oh man this is great, Yami needs someone maybe now he'll stop being so uptight about everything, yea Ry?" Yugi exclaimed, happily. Ryou nodded pushing those other troubling thoughts away for the moment.

"Um, Joey what's wrong with you?" Ryou questioned, as he noticed that the car had yet to move from its parked position. Joey groaned, turning solemnly to Yugi; Yugi laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry Jou…Ryou it turns out that Seto is really sick…like coughing, sneezing, fever, queasiness the whole package, seems one of his secretary's had that bug that was going around…anyways we figured since you know about these things if you could somehow help-" Yugi was cut off as Joey interjected.

"That stubborn, idiot doesn't want to see a doctor!" Joey growled the car took a sharp right, causing Ryou and Yugi to hold onto their seats.

"Joey! Calm down, let's just go see him now, hopefully he's not too far gone" Ryou exclaimed, glad to have something to do that would take his mind off of his yami for even a moment.

**Bakura's POV**

After Ryou had left, Yami and I sat in silence for a while. No doubt that our conversation from before was still running through his mind, not that I blame him; I can't believe I am putting myself through this again.

I don't know if I would be able to actually go through with it this time, do I even get a second chance at this. Ra, that old man must be laughing at me, why doesn't he just move on, the fact that he still torments me even a millennia after his death just shows how much he hates me. Who knows what else he's done to my body...maybe that's why I'm shorter and thinner than I used to be not to mention the fact that I'm missing my tan, Yami has his.

In all this body is much more like Ryou's, no hikari is still growing; soon he'll grow out of it unlike me. I grit my teeth, that bastard is sick; he has no qualms about messing with me like this. Yami sits up, muttering something about making dinner as he leaves for the kitchen. I sigh, curling up smaller under the huge blanket; I suppose I'll just nap here then.

I drift off with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**FLASHBACK**

It was just past midnight, Bakura growled irritated. Ryou was late; apparently he was out with friends, something which made the tomb robber snarl angrily. He hadn't come in to make him dinner either which made Bakura even more livid.

He woke up suddenly when the lock on the front door slid open. Bakura berated himself inwardly for drifting off, as he waited for his hikari to enter the room, but at the sight of his hikari all coherent thought left him.

Ryou stepped into the room, his movements sluggish and unbalanced; it was a wonder he even got home in one piece. It was too much of a chore removing he shoes, so he opted to kick them off; collapsing against the wall as his center of balance was thrown off; all the while giggling about random things to his self.

"Ryou are you, did you really get drunk?" Bakura asked surprised that his hikari would even touch alcohol, nevertheless drink it. Ryou sauntered over to him at the sound of his voice, a scowl set upon his face, looking very unlike himself.

"You know what yami, I am tired of your attitude, your constant bitching...I'm sick of it" he levelled the stunned thief with a dark look, "And yes, I'm drunk bastard" Bakura didn't have a chance to block as Ryou had him in a choke hold, holding him up against the wall.

Bakura growled at his hikari, Ryou frowned. "What yami, surprised? Why this was your goal wasn't it, to _inspire _growth?" at this, Ryou had to back away as Bakura aimed a knee to his stomach. He did manage to get in a good blow to the lighter teens jaw, before he was released from the painful hold.

Bakura rubbed his throat; he knew there would be a bruise there later. "You little shit, I'm not going to let that go just cause you were pissed out of your mind" he snarled, advancing upon the grumbling hikari. He missed the hidden smirk, and before he knew it his feet were knocked from beneath him, leaving him on the ground.

He scowled as he was pinned by his hikari; Ryou straddling his legs, effectively keeping him in place. "My, my, look at what we have here...that wasn't nice yami you should work on that temper of yours" Ryou stated, his voice getting a darker edge; his eyes trained upon the pinned yami as he rubbed the blood from his lip.

Bakura shivered at the tone of his voice, commanding the thief to obey. "What do you intend to do, you must know that there is no-" Bakura stopped mid sentence as he felt those slim fingers run down the side of his face. "What are you doing hikari?"

"Did you know, Bakura that you have a very pretty face...soft hair too, nearly softer than mine" Ryou stated teasingly, voice bordering on a more sinister tone. Bakura tensed, there was something off about his hikari, did all of those _lessons_ backfire on him...Ryou certainly wasn't acting hikari like at all; although it may be because he was seriously inebriated at the moment.

Despite the imminent threat that Ryou's behaviour posed, Bakura disregarded the thought entertaining the notion that boy would pass out any moment now. He glared up at the teen when his hands were caught and held bound as Ryou leaned over him his face barely inches away.

"You know yami, you have pretty eyes too...especially when they look just...like...that" Ryou stated referring to his surprised expression as he forcefully removed his shirt exposing the light haired yami.

"R-Ryou what are you doing!" Bakura growled, as he tried to move his hands, finding them to be in a quite strong bind. "What did you do..." he felt his body getting weaker more compliant, he was drowsy, yet he was fully awake.

Ryou smirked, "Hm, so that stuff actually works, some lady gave me a cologne sample; she said it's just like an aphrodisiac, ha thought she was pulling my leg...you wouldn't believe where I've been tonight...hm, if I remember I'll tell you tomorrow mm, Bakura?" Ryou stated sweetly, enjoying the dazed look on his yami's face. He wasn't going to lie, that cologne was affecting him already if his actions were any indication. He ground his hips against his dazed yami, not missing the strangled moan that escaped.

"Hm, it seems it has affected you more so than me, don't know why though" Ryou noted, as his yami's face became flushed, his body affected in more ways than one. Ryou smiled, leaning down to capture the thief's lips. Bakura shuddered as he ran his hands down his sides, body arching off the ground.

In a matter of moments the yami was laid bare before him, Ryou chuckled shortly; his yami did look too feminine, despite his violent nature. Making quick work of his own, Ryou leaned over his yami once more; nudging his bared neck Ryou heard his gasp as he bit down on the sensitive skin.

Getting impatient, the need for sleep creeping up on him Ryou pressed himself against his yami; the body beneath him freezing at he contact. "I'll _try _to be gentle..." Ryou whispered as he entered the tight opening, the heat overwhelming at first, causing the inexperienced hikari to plunge right in. There was a loud shout, startling the dazed teen, as his yami fought against him, trying to push him away.

Ryou blinked slowly, deciding to not pay attention to his darker half; instead focusing on the motion of his hips. Bakura could take it, what was this to the pain he had put him through; the constant beatings and broken bones; it was about time Bakura got what was coming to him. A few more thrusts and he were spent, collapsing beside his barely conscious yami.

**END FLASHBACK**

Bakura jolted awake at the feeling of someone touching his face. Looking up he was met with ruby orbs that looked on him in worry. He saw the silent inquiry before Yami had a chance to voice it.

"I'm fine, just a dream...a memory" he intoned, sitting up.

Yami frowned; "A memory that had you crying out in your sleep?" Bakura tensed, he'd done what?

"What are you talking about?" Bakura questioned, not liking the way Yami looked at him, like he just confirmed something.

Yami sighed, sitting on the coffee table in front of Bakura, "you know exactly what I am talking about...that first time, it was Ryou wasn't it" Yami summarized, looking into the others eyes he knew he was right.

Bakura tensed, clenching the blanket till his knuckles turned white. "Why, why would you say that..." angry at himself for exposing such a dark secret, such a weakness.

"Your right, I'm sorry that was out of line, you did say you didn't want to talk about it and I should respect that...okay c'mon foods ready" Yami finished, exiting the living room heading towards the kitchen.

Bakura closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair his body shaking at the thought of that night. Since then he hasn't been able to look at Ryou the same way again; and whether, it was the feeling that Ryou had something over him, even though he wouldn't remember it. Or maybe it was the fact that a few weeks later he found that he was still carrying a memento from that horrid night with him; maybe it was both but he had to distance himself from the teen.

He entered the kitchen, ignoring the strange look Yami gave him, what he wasn't allowed to take a blanket to the table, well it was not like he would put it back if he was told to. Yami continued to watch him eat as well, barely touching his own food. Bakura grit his teeth before returning his glare.

"What is the problem now, Yami?" he growled, watching as Yami continued to observe him steadily.

"Ah...I-hnn...never mind" Yami stuttered out, abandoning eye contact instead to poke at his dinner. Bakura frowned, it seemed important. '_Probably trying to spare my feelings again...'_

"Look you already know about my '_condition'_ I can't think of anything worse right now; so ask your questions before I lose all patience with you" Bakura grounded out

Yami sighed "If it turns out that you in fact are with child..." he clenches his fists tightly, "Would you...were you going to keep it?" He mutters the last part but Bakura still caught it his eyes widening at the thought.

There was a pregnant silence before the clatter of cutlery hitting the table caused Yami to look at Bakura. A parade of emotions flew across his face before the tomb robber fixed him with a dark stare. "I don't believe this; you actually want me, _me_ to bear your child? Wouldn't some one oh I don't know, _female _be better for the job!" Bakura growled, grabbing his fork, stabbing the meatloaf in his barely concealed anger.

Yami bit his lip, sparing Bakura a hurt look, before a horrid thought crossed his mind as he glared at the angry male. "Oh, _I_ should go and find someone else huh? Tell me _Kura_ if it was Ryou's kid you'd carry it for him wouldn't you?" the stabbing paused, yet Yami paid it no mind. "You would actually prefer it if Ryou left Yugi for you, for him to come back through that door and smother you with all the attention he's giving-"

Yami didn't get to finish as a poorly thrown glass nearly hit him, crashing into pieces on the linoleum. "What the fuck!" Yami growled, just now noticing that the other was shaking, staring at him with pain filled eyes.

"...Shut up...SHUT UP!" he screamed, throwing his plate at a stunned Yami, only quick reflexes saved him from a face full of meat loaf. "You don't know, you don't understand, so stop acting like you do! Stop being nice to me, stop taking care of me, and for Ra's sake stop fucking me like you mean anything to me...stop, stop it" Bakura cried, backing away from the table, hitting the wall, breathing ragged, face full of hate.

Yami look as if he was just slapped, dumped and left for dead in an alley somewhere downtown in the middle of a storm.

"Bakura...I" A cold glare met his words, "D-Don't you dare...don't come near me, you bastard, you fucking bastard to think that I...that I let my self feel anything for you..." those muttered words tore at his heart, but at his next words Yami felt like a criminal on execution day. "Yes, I cared for him, loved him even...but he broke me, Yami he hurt me and I locked myself away yet you came in and, and I thought that you could bring me back just like you always did...I"

Yami gasped as Bakura grabbed his stomach, a hitch in his breath as he fought to stay conscious to finish what he had to say. "I don't want you to leave me, but if you want a kid...you should find someone else" Yami growled, catching Bakura before he fell, holding him steady with a strong grip.

"Why, no one else would do; if you don't want it I won't force you to! I'm just a jealous bastard and I'm always putting you through shit that you don't need! Cripes Bakura if you didn't want to a simple no would have sufficed, but... my words were cruel I know what you've been through and I'm ashamed that I let those words escape my mouth, you don't need to forgive me..." Yami rushed, running his hands through the others hair, affectively calming the silently crying yami.

"...I-I hate you, hate you so much right now you don't even understand" Bakura ground out burying his face in his hands.

Yami started, shifting Bakura in his arms, so that he could look at his face. "I'm trying, you know I'm here for you, I'd-" he was interrupted once again, this time by Bakura pushing him away as he stumbled out of the kitchen to the living room.

"You don't get do you! I can't carry your kid! Even if I wanted to, and Ra knows I do, I can't! We could fuck like bunnies in heat and the result will be the same each time- I destroyed it, I messed up my chances after I aborted the first one! Now you know, now we are all caught up anything else you want to know while were at it y'know since we are sharing right now!" Bakura ranted, chest heaving, body shaking as he turned on Yami.

**Yami's POV**

I didn't know what to say, what does one say to an outburst like that? Bakura is looking at me expectantly, with a fire in his eyes only anger can achieve. I step closer to him, and he cringes when I hold his hands. Ra, I want him to know that he is more important to me than anything in this world, I would give anything to see him happy with himself.

"Kura, I know that you didn't want it before; that what you went through to get rid of it must've..." I trail off as he lifts his shirt, exposing his smooth pale stomach; I gulped as he looked into my eyes while he lowered the waist of the loose pyjama bottoms exposing his lower abdomen. "Kura what..." I asked, as he brought my hand that held his towards his exposed skin.

Just below his belly button, there was a section of healed over skin that was invisible to the eye but clearly obvious to the touch. As his muffled moan of pain I tried to pull away but his hand held on tight.

"I want to you to see, to know, that while he is my hikari that I love...I would _never_ let him touch me the way I let you, not after that first time" he whispered.

I pulled him to me, holding him close, he doesn't need to say it, I know by the way he talks about it, the anger, disgust, betrayal, the pain it's all clearly written across his face. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew first hand the trials Ryou and Yugi went through to fix his drinking problem, I would have gone off in a blind rage.

'_Ryou you've done much more that you thought...'_

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **heh-eheh heya...emotional rollercoaster this chapter huh? :D hope you enjoyed this chapter too


End file.
